This New Moon
by DreamonAlina
Summary: Melody Waters is the happiest fangirl in the world.She's Bella Swan,she has Edward Cullen, and a happy future with him. But the idea of New Moon is something that is always behind Melody's shoulders. What will Melody do if Edward leaves her? She won't see Jacob Black! But what choice does broken hearted Melody have? Birthdays, Werewolves, and Red Robes mean one thing: Sequel time!
1. Preface

**AN: Preface guys! Welcome to the new story!**

**DISCLAIMER: NEW MOON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, (WHOA THAT WAS WEIRD TO SAY)**

**Enjoy this pre-chapter!**

Ugh, seriously? Why were there so many people in Volterra?

I continously push past people in red cloaks, getting tangled in them, and almost tripping on them. But that didn't stop me.

I can't let anything stop me. Stupid Jacob and his dumb phone call! Doesn't he know not to snoop on other peoples calls?

I keep running, trying to see if I can recognize any of the places from the movie. If I do, I'll know I'm close.

I push past yet another person. Seriously, Salt Lake doesn't have this many people! Talk about over population!

I finally find the fountain in front of the clock tower, and under the clock tower was my stupid ex-boyfriend, about to take his robe off and expose his marble chest to the crowd.

Not that I wouldn't mind that.

**So that's the preface! I know it didn't go like the real one did, but my Dad has limited me to one hour of internet, which I already used (he doesn't know I'm updating this, be happy), so I can't go online and search it up. Sorry! **

** Official Chapter one up soon!**

** REVIEW! THANKS! MAKE SURE TO COME BACK! (I said I'd change it up, didn't I?)**


	2. Parties and Problems

**AN: Sequel time, everybody!**

**Who's as excited as I am?**

**I made a Polyvore account, so I will be posting and making Mel's outfits there!**

**Thank you so much to the lovely grapejuice101 for the two AMAZING My Twilight and This New Moon posters. I love them to pieces! This chapter is dedicated to her!**

**DISCLAIMER: NEW MOON DOESN'T BELONG TO ME (WHOA THAT'S DIFFERENT)**

**ENJOY!**

So here's the thing about New Moons.

They don't make sense.

People have no idea when New Moons are. Like, they're marked on a calender, but people usually ignore it and write something else over it like "Haircut appointentment at 10:30".

But me, I look out for New Moons. No, not because I actually want to look through a telescope.

I'm looking out just in case my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, decides to try and ditch me for my 'own good'.

Yep. You heard me. Edward Cullen. From Twilight.

Being the huge Twilight fan that I am, when my Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie had announced that they were going to be moving to Forks, Washington, well, I insisted that I tagged along. I was really hoping to at least get a couple of Twilight jokes. What I _didn't _expect was to find all the CULLENS in my school. And I kinda freaked, especially since everyone was calling me Bella Swan.

Yup. I had inadvertantly became Bella Swan when I moved here. Not that I'm complaining, of course. I get Edward all to myself. He was like a late Christmas present.

But the best present of all was when all the Cullens had accepted that I was Melody Waters, not Bella Swan, and they were all strangely okay with being fictional characters. I was kinda freaked, and I'm pretty sure that Melody Waters wasn't a fictional being.

So the blissful (well, kinda) Twilight phase had quickly passed, leaving me with the impending New Moon time and the worst possible question: Would Edward leave me?

I mean, he's told me many a times that he wouldn't, but I still don't trust it.

Which is why my dream tonight was me running through the crowd in Volterra. I stopped in front of the clock tower, but when I looked at my reflection in the water, it's not me. It's some old person. But then I realize: This was Bella in the book's dream. I can still make it to Edward!

But my realization was too late. He had already taken off his robe, and the Volturi were already dragging him away. I screamed, and tried to run to him. But some people in red robes were holding me back. I look up in to the eyes of Michael Scheen, the person that was supposed to be playing Aro in the New Moon movie. I see his red eyes, and a cruel smile spreads across his face as he makes the motion, and Edward's head is on the ground. I scream again, and start shaking. I keep screaming, until...

"Bella!" I hear a voice shout.

I gasp and bolt right up. I'm covered in sweat. I quickly look to the clock next to me that said 6:40 AM, November 5th. My eighteenth birthday, to be exact.

I feel my aunt Sarah wrapping her arms around me."Are you okay, baby?"

I take a few deep, shakey breaths. "Yeah, I'm fine, aunt Sarah, just a nightmare."

She smooths my hair back. "If you're sure..."

I quickly nod. "I am." There is only one thing that would calm me down and reassure me, and that is seeing Edward, who will hopefully come out of his hiding place after Aunt Sarah leaves.

She laughs. "Way to begin a birthday, Miss Bella. With a nightmare."She kisses my forehead, then goes back to her own room. After the door's shut, Edward is right beside me, his hands on my face. "Love, are you okay?"

This is the thing, even though we've been dating for a few months, but I still get giddy whenever he calls me cutesy things like 'Love' or 'My Bella'.

I nod. "Yeah, jut a really bad dream." I rub my eyes. "Can you-can you just hold me?"

As soon as the words leave me I'm wrapped in his embrace. His cold skin instantly calms down my hot, sweat stricken skin. I sigh, feeling better.

"Better?" he asks, on my train of thought, yet again. It's weird, he can't read my mind, but he pretty much always knows what I'm thinking. Sometimes I think he's lying about that whole thing, but.

"Much." I answer, pulling away to kiss him on the cheek. He smiles happily. Then he goes serious. "Want to talk about it? You seem to have a lot of bad dreams lately."

Ugh, don't remind me. I get these horrible bags under my eyes that Alice won't stop yelling at me about. "No. All my bad dreams are just about you leaving, but once I know you're here I'm good."

"You know I'm not going anywhere, right? I'm staying right here." He rests his forehead on mine, and I fall into his touch. Then he kisses me. This time I get too into it and he pulls away first. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Kinda meaning it. I'm not like Bella, I'm not going to insist that people forget my birthday exists, but I'm not going to advertise it either.

"That was present number one. Present number two, I'll give to you later." Two presents? It better not be expensive! I had told him that I was okay with a present, but he couldn't spend an outragous amount of money on it.

I look back at my clock, then back to Edward. "All right, Santa Claus, go so that I can get ready. I doubt I'll be going back to sleep."

He pouts, but kisses me again, and goes out the window. I lay in bed for a bit more. Wow. I'm officialy eighteen today. One human year older than Edward. Again, I'm not going to fuss over it.

I get out of bed and head to the shower. I let the hot water pulse against my body as I wake myself up.

I get out and change **(outfit on my polyvore)**, then make my way downstairs. I go into the kitchen to see that Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie have both already left. I also see the stack of presents sitting on the kitchen, with a stick note next to it saying 'Bella'.

I pick up the first present, which was from Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie, who of course, got me a camera. My second one was from my mother, who had gotten me a scrapbook, and all the esstienals for it. My third one was from Amy, who had gotten me a braclet and necklace from Ireland. I immeditely put both on. Erica had gotten me (cringe) a rather provocative night dress. _'Even though it's early for Breaking Dawn, I thought you might have wanted to be prepared'._ Oh she will be getting an earful from me!

I dash upstairs, put my scrapbook on my bed, and stash Erica's gift under my bed. Then I run downstairs, grabbing a pair of gloves (paper is my enemy today), then going to my truck to get to school. I pull next to Edward's Volvo just in time.

He and Alice were waiting for me next to the car. "Happy Birthday, Miss Bella!" She sang.

I smile. "Thanks, but keep it down. Someone like Mike might hear you."

Edward growls slightly. "Why?"

I growl too. "Mike and Jess broke up over the summer. I don't want him giving me a happy birthday kiss."

He growls louder. "No one is allowed to do that but me. Oh, and here's gift number two," he reaches into his car and gives me a single flower. A freesia, to be exact. I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. Now, will you put this in my hair?"

He smiles, and does as I ask. Meanwhile, Alice pouts. "Number _two?_ When did he give you number one?"

"He kissed me this morning before he left. Happy?" I answer.

"No. Oh, and I got you something too!" Really? God I hope that it isn't a year supply of fashion lessons...

She rummages in the Volvo and comes out with a neatly wrapped present. I open it (kinda hard since I was wearing my gloves) and I see a bunch of paper. I scrunch my eyebrows. "Alice, what's this?"

She smiles. "Remember how over the summer you told me that you were planning on changing your name?"

I look at her wide eyed. "You got me the documents?" It's weird, but I had decided that I would change my name from Melody Waters to Bella Swan, so that when real world clashes with the fictional, I won't have a huge mess to clean up. And being eighteen, I would have legally been allowed to do it. Like, if Edward and I got married, the minister couldn't call me 'Melody Waters' without confusing people from here, and they couldn't call me 'Isabella Swan' without confusing people from home. I thought the easiest thing to do was to just change my name altogether.

She smiles and nods. "Yes! All you have to do is sign there, and we'll send them back to our lawyer, and it'll be official! As for _my_ gift number two, I'll be dressing you tonight."

I scrunch up my eyebrows. "Tonight? What's tonight?"

She smiles. "Your birthday party, silly!"

I grit my teeth. "I thought I told you that I didn't want a party, Alice." I give her a knowing look. I had allowed her to read New Moon, and I wish that she would use her knowledge wisely, as I was trying to do!

"Come on, Bells! It'll be fun! And I'll make sure that nothing happens." She says.

Okay, so a party _did _sound tempting, but I still had to say, "No Alice, end of discussion." I say the last part as the bell rings, and Edward, Alice, and I all head off to Mr. Berry's class.

Edward was his normal slightly angsty self all day, which I made sure to get a ton of pictures on. I don't know why, but my camera literally screams 'Edward' when it's out. Well, he does have the face of a supermodel...

I think I took up half my memory card with pictures of him and me doing random things around school. I also let took pictures of my human friends, but not a lot since they were the minor characters in my overall story line. I'm just kidding, I let them go to town with the camera.

After school, Alice tried once again to convince me to have a party. Knowing her, it would have taken her all of fifteen minutes to get it ready. Again, I said no.

To have something to do, I actually got that summer job at Newtons. Edward dropped me off (on account that Alice had an errand to run in Port Angeles) and I went inside for my shift.

When my shift ended at 6 PM, he picked my up again, but in my truck. I slid in, and buckled up. "Hey, I wanted to watch that Romeo and Juilet movie tonight. So let's pick up some pizza for me and we'll go home to watch it."

He chuckles. "You know, I've never had much patience with Romeo."

What he doesn't know is that he's quoting again. "Oh? And why not?"

He shrugs. "He made mistake after mistake. Could he have destroyed his own happiness any more thoroughly?" Hm. I don't know. "Besides, he took the easy way out in the end. You humans have it so easy! All you have to do is throw down one tiny vial of plant extracts..."

"Ah ah ah!" I say, throwing my hands up in a freak motion, as if I could move the words away from my head. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! I don't ever want to hear about this suicide talk from you ever! I don't even care if I die or something. Besides, you wouldn't have any way to do it, since vampires need to be ripped apart, and I highly doubt that any member of your family would help you do that."

His golden, agony filled eyes burned into mine. "But Bella, I did have to think about it. When you almost got killed last spring...well, I wasn't going to live without you. You're right about my family, so I was thinking that I would maybe go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi."

I shiver at the thought of my Edward in Italy and that Michael Sheen (can't wait to see him act!). Aro really needs to stop being a jerk. That little nice act will get really old, really soon.

"No Mr. Cullen, and I mean it. Would you want me to go off to the Volturi if you somehow managed to get yourself killed?"

His eyes open wide in curiousity. "You know who they are?"

Think fast Bells? "Um, Alice told me." Sorry for blaming you Alice. Edward pulled in the driveway, but I see that the driveway isn't mine.

I look at him accusingly. "You tricked me!"

He puts his hands up. "I'm sorry! Alice made me!"

I groan, take a deep breath, and plaster on a smile. "Well, if I have to do this, then I won't make the others feel bad." I'm about to open the car door when I smile triumphantly. "Aunt Sarah doesn't know that I'm here. I need to go home."

He smiles. "Alice took care of that."

I groan again. I look down. "But I'm not dressed for a party!"

"Alice." He says, opening the door and coming over to my side. He opened the door, and put his hand out.

I groan for a final time, and take it. We walk up to the house, which was decorated beautifully, with little purple petals all skewn across the driveway.

As we walk, Edward says, "You know, you never did tell me what you wanted for your birthday."

I think for a second. "How about a promise ring?"

He smiles so hugely that it's insane. "Really?"

I smile. "Yeah." A promise ring is the only way that I'll be keeping him here.

As soon as we get to the front steps, Alice is grabbing my arm and practically carries me to her room. She sits me in front of the mirror and starts working on my makeup. "You know what's gonna happen, Alice."

She puts foundation on my face. "Maybe it won't."

I give her a look. "Alice?"

She sighs. "Look, I had a vision that everything would be fine. You opened your presents, took pictures, had cake, and went home."

I let out a happy sigh. Now that that's off my chest, I can enjoy this night.

Alice dressed me in a beautiful red and white dress **(link on my polyvore)**, which I made sure had flats instead of heels and gloves in case of paper cuts.

I took deep breaths while making my way down the stairs, but thanks to Jasper, I was suddenly calm, cool, and collected. Once I reach the bottom Edward is by my side in an instant.

"You look beautiful." He says, giving me a kiss.

A flash of light causes us to break apart, and Alice is sheepishly holding up my camera. "I'm sorry, I had to! It was so cute!"

I laugh. "That's okay Alice."

Carlisle and Esme were the first ones to give me a hug and wish me a happy birthday. Rosalie gave me a curt nod (which is more than I expected), Jasper wished me too (but from a safe distance) And Emmett...well...

"Jeez, Bella, you haven't changed at all. I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced, just like always."

"God Emmett, if I were a vampire, your head would be on the ground." Edward shot me a look, which I pretended not to notice.

Emmett chuckled. "I have to step out for a second," he winked at Alice, "Don't do anything funny while I'm gone."

"Oh, I'll try not to." Alice says as he disappears out the door.

First thing I do is almost trip. Edward managed to catch me, thank God. I striaghten myself as Alice shoots me a look saying, 'Be careful!'

She quickly gains composture again and skips over to my gifts, and brought back to me. I pulled my gloves tighter around my hand as I grab the first one from her hands. 'From Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett'. It read. "Oh, I wouldn't want to open it without Emmett in the room. I wonder what's he's doing. In my car. On the dashboard. Near the thing that makes music come out." I give up trying to give hints and open the paper. Of course, it was empty.

"It's a stereo, for your truck." Jasper spoke up. "Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it."

"Well that's not a very good judge of character," I say. "But thanks. And thank you Emmett!" I called out, knowing that he could hear me.

I opened Carlisle and Esme's gift next, which was, of course, two plane tickets so that Edward and I can visit my parents. I tried to refuse them, but Carlisle and Esme wouldn't take them back. "We want you to travel safely and comfortable, not in a car."

I thank them over and over and over again. Alice handed me my next present, "Open Edward's!" I looked at the wrapping paper wearily. I take it, and slowly open it. It takes me a while but, I finally manage to open it. I fling the paper to the ground. There was a black CD case, but I knew what was on it. Edward came over to me, took the CD out of my hand, and put it in a stereo. My beautiful lullaby starts pouring out the stereo. After a minute, I look around and realize that everyone is out of the room. "Privacy again?"

Edward just gently smiles and pulled me to and open spot in the room. We started swaying from side to side, but we're mainly just looking into each other's eyes. After the song ended, Edward kissed my forehead. "Happy Birthday, my Bella." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a jewelry box. "One more."

I groan under my breath. "I hope that you didn't spend a lot of money on this..." I take it and open it. Inside was a beautiful heart shaped ring the colour of topaz, since it is my birthstone. My eyes well up with tears, and he slides it onto my ring finger.

"Thank you Edward. For everything tonight. It's officially been the best birthday ever, even though I didn't want it. I love you." I rise up for a kiss, and he meets me halfway. I kissed him enthusiastically, which he returns the same way. I was just so happy that I had avoided the paper cut scare, that I didn't have to worry about all the depressing months ahead of me. Someone ruined our fun by clearing their throat in the doorway.

I looked over and see Alice. "Why are you thanking him? I did all the prep!"

"Well, he is the one that convinced me to come."

She scoffed. "Right."

Esme comes up from behind Alice. "All right kids, I think it's time the birthday girl gets some cake and go home. It's a school night, and she needs sleep."

They all come outside to say goodbye. Alice suddenly got her vision look on her face and screamed, "BELLA,NO!"

But it was too late. I look over to her confused while still walking, and because I didn't see in front of me, I tripped on a crack in the drive.

SERIOUSLY? WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM? THE CULLENS RE-TAR THEIR DRIVEWAY ONCE EVERY THREE WEEKS!

No one caught me either, which was a very strange thing. I've fallen thousands of times in this house, and there have been maybe four times when nobody was there to catch me. But still! I was surrounded by vampires for goodness sake! And Alice saw it! She could have caught me!

I braced myself for the impact of the falling on my hands and knees. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. The perfectness of Edward, not getting the damn paper cut, all went down the drain because I am apparently far-sighted, not near. My super ability to fall over a flat freaking surface is the cause of breaking my heart, Edward's heart, and eventually, Jacob's heart. I didn't really think of Jacob that much, but still, he would be affected by the fifteen seconds it took for me to go from standing to falling. I felt my knees and hands burn as I collide with the ground.

Blood slowly oozed out from my skidded knee. I probably just ruined the dress that Alice gave me, too. My head instantly snapped up as two things happened simultaniously. Edward crouched down in front of me in a defensive position as Jasper let out a snarl that no human or animal could ever make.

Nobody could hold in their instincts as I was now staring into the eyes of seven suddenly ravenous vampires. Oh, crap...

** OH NO! *sobs* Stupid driveway!**

** REVIEW! THANKS! KEEP COMING BACK PEOPLE!**


	3. Scrapes and Stories

**AN: So let me make one thing clear.**

**This is a New Moon fanfiction. In New Moon, Edward leaves Bella. So naturally, Edward leaves Melody. I know a lot of people ask me to change the story so that Melody would be a vampire early, or so that Edward doesn't leave, but that's just the thing. I have no idea where to continue on from that. This is the only fanfiction that I am really positive about since I have a general basis to go off of. My other stories, I honestly have no idea why people like. I don't know what I'm doing with those, I don't know what to do next. With this, I do. And you guys asked me to change it to make Mel a vamp early, and I didn't, but you guys still loved it. Just trust me. And if you don't want to continue to read my stories because of this, then I totally understand. But if you continue to read, thank you so much. You guys say you have faith in me. Well, this is the time to actually prove it. **

**And excuse me, it was six ravenous vampires. I counted wrong lol. Thank you Midwinter-Sun for the good eye and correcting me. And I adore Carlisle too.**

**Thank you for listening to this totally serious Author's note. So I'll just leave you guys to go to Melody.**

**DISCLAIMER: NEW MOON ISN'T MINE. NEITHER IS VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

**Enjoy!**

Remember how Stephenie Meyer had said that Carlisle was the only calm one? Well, that was complete and utter bullcrap.

Everybody was scary calm. Like, nobody moved, and that made me even more scared than the fact that Jasper was about to lose it any second.

Nobody made a move to help me up, so I helped myself up. I hadn't even moved half a centimeter when chaos finally erupted.

Jasper's eyes, wild with thirst, were the only things I could look at when he launched at me. But both Emmett and Edward pushed him back. Emmett ran to Jasper and they both disappeared into the forest, and I was scooped up and taken inside.

Edward set me down on the kitchen table as Carlisle waited for Alice to bring a first-aid kit and a washcloth. Carlisle inspected my knee and his blond eyebrows creased. "I think they're some gravel embedded in your wound, Bella. I'm going to have to use tweezers to get them out. Alice, could you go get me my bag? Assuming that you don't want to have this done at the hospital, Bella?"

"Ding ding ding. I would have too much explaining to do if it wasn't for you Carlisle." I say. I look over to Edward, who was standing stiff as a board. I don't even think a board could be stiffer than he is. "Edward, if this is making you uncomfortable..."

His golden eyes were emotionless. Uh oh. Not a good sign... "I'm fine." he said, as Alice came into the room with Carlisle's bag. I winced at the burn I got when Carlisle sprayed the disinfectant on my knee. I squeezed Edward's hand. "It's okay Bella." He soothed into my ear. I was fine, I just needed him here. No way was he getting enough time to make a plan to ditch me.

I nod. "I know, I've fallen a lot in my life. Are you sure you're okay though?" His once butterscotch eyes were now almost coal, with only felcks of gold around the edges of his eyes.

"I can handle it." He said. His grip tightened when Carlisle used the tweezers to get the first piece of gravel out of my knee. I had to squeeze Edward's hand to keep my from screaming. That would not have helped. I've fallen in the past, but last time I checked it wasn't as painful!

Some more blood oozed from my knee when Carlisle got the first rock out, causing Alice to flee the room. I panicked. "Alice! Come back!" She can't leave the room! I might not see her for another six months!

She was back twenty seconds later. "Relax, Bella, I was just getting a rag for a torniquet in case you need one." Her expression was pretty much blank. I'm guessing she was just worried about Jasper. Or the fact that she had told me that everything would be fine, and so I acted like I didn't have a care in the world. Damn it, I honestly think Fate has gone high and has started to just mess with people's lives, and seems to be starting at the bottom of the list, with Melody Waters.

Alice handed the cloth to Carlisle, who had quickly tied the rag around my calf, making the blood in my leg stop flowing. Edward's eyes practically bulged out of thier sockets. He just kept staring at my knee. I knew he was going to lose it soon, but I don't want him getting any ideas. "Edward, maybe it'll be better if you just waited outside. Alice, would you kindly go with him?" I give her a knowing look.

She got it instantly. "Okay. Come on Edward, she's with Carlisle, she'll be fine." She grabbed his arm and tried to drag him out, but he shrugged her off.

"I'll stay here." I don't think he's breathed since I fell.

I sigh. "Go on. I'll be fine."

"Edward, you may as well go find Jasper before he gets too far. I'm sure he's upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now." Carlisle threw in, as expected.

"But promise to come back? Your hand might serve its purpose to me again." Someone smile, please. Even a fake one!

"You might as well make yourself useful. Let's go talk to him before he does anything drastic." This time Edward let Alice take him out. Before she left the room, she turned and quickly mouthed, 'I'll keep the thought out of his head'. Oh God, she better...

Carlisle and I were all alone now. He'd finally gotten the six little pebbles out of my knee, which was now completely numb from the torniquet. I look around the empty space. "I can sure clear a room, huh?" I say with a nervous laugh.

"It's not your fault. It could have happened to anyone." he chuckled. Thank God somebody had actual facial muscles!

"Funny, I didn't realize that I had changed my name to 'Anyone'. Last I checked, it was 'Bella'." Carlisle laughed at my joke as he cleaned the area around my wound. I am starting to fall in love with Carlisle all over again. He was always one of my favourites, and his laugh reminded me why.

I didn't realize that tears had started to slowly stream down my face. "Why did this have to happen?" I would start bawiling right in front of Carlisle.

"Bella, calm down, it is not your fault. Really. It isn't anyone's fault." He tried to console me with his fatherly charms. And strangely enough, it worked a little. Carlisle reminded me so much of my own father, that I had started to feel better.

All right, it was time for a subject change. And a Bella-Carlisle heart to heart seemed like the perfect subject. "Kinda like you becoming a vampire was nobody's fault?"

"Funny, I didn't get the name of my Sire, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't 'nobody'." I laughed. Carlisle could be funny when he wanted to be. "But in all seriousness, you're right, just like everything in life, I had to deal with the hand that I was given."

"Just out of curiosity, why did you think up of another way to live, other than the traditional vampire way?"

He chuckled. "Haven't you heard _and_ read the story already?"

"Well, yeah, but neither Stephenie Meyer nor Edward can give me the real insight on Carlisle's mind. I want to know what you were really thinking, really experiencing." That's a lie, but you learn to do that when you live in a supposed ficitonal world.

"You know that my father was a clergyman," he started, putting the finished touches on my knee, sticking a huge white bandage on it. "He had a rather harsh view of the world, which I was already beginning to question even before the time I was changed." He went around the table to the counter, where he pulled something out of a large bag from the cabinet. When he came back to me, he was holding a red lollipop towards me. I took it out of his hand and gave him a look. "Last I checked, it was my eighteenth birthday, not my fourth."

Carlisle chuckled. "I know, but no human can say no to a lollipop."

I thought it over and said, "I guess you're right, continue." I motion him to get back to his story.

He nodded and started talking again. "Anyway, I didn't agree with my father's particular brand of fait. But never, in the nearly four hundred years now since I was born, have I ever seen anything to make me doubt whether God exists in some form or the other. Not even in the reflection in the mirror."

"You know, you're lucky that real vampires can see their reflections. I mean, I just shudder at the thought of the bad hair days that could have been in the making."

Carlisle smirked and continued. "Yes, a very good thing, in Edward's case. But back to what I was saying, I'm hoping that there is still a point to this life, even for us. It's a long shot, I'll admit. By all accounts, we're damned regardless. But I hope, maybe foolishly, that we'll get some measure for trying."

"I don't see how you can say that you're souless. To me, being soulless is not having the ability to love, to care. Which you have proven to be able to many a times. I mean, you did just took gravel from my knee. For people with so much love, I don't think you guys are soulless."

Carlisle nods appreciatively. "I can see where you're coming from, I suppose. You know, you're the first one to agree with me."

My mouth drops, although I already knew this. "What? How on earth could Alice or Esme or even Emmett think that they're soulless? But what about Edward?" My dear Edward had a soul! He had given it to me!

"Edward agrees with me up to a point. God and heaven exist...and so does hell. But he doesn't believe that there is an afterlife for our kind." Silly Edward, of course there is. I still fully expect that when the world ends I'll be up in heaven with Edward and Nessie with me. Although I'm not too sure about the Nessie part right now.

"And that's why he doesn't want me to become a vampire right? He thinks I'd lose my soul?"

"I look at my...son. His strength, his goodness, the brightness that shimes out of him-and it only feeds that hope, that faith, more than ever. How could there not be more for one such as Edward?" I'm thinking the same thing buddy, but I don't interrupt. "But if I believed as he does...if you believed as he did. Could you take away his soul?"

Well, Katherine Pierce kinda made it sound easy when she did it to Stefan and Damon Salvatore. "No. But it's still my choice."

"It's his too. Whether he is responsible for doing that to you."

"He wouldn't do it. But I know at least two other vampires that would."

"Really? Who?"

"You. And Alice, maybe." Alice, I didn't know, but I did know she would be thrilled to have me for eternity. And eternity to learn fashion. Shudder.

Carlisle puts his hands up. "Oh, no! You're going to have to work that out with _him_. That's the only part that I can never be sure of. I think, in most other ways, that I've done the best I could with what I had to work with. But was it right to doom the others to this life? I couldn't decide."

"For the record, I'm very glad that you did. Otherwise I wouldn't have met..." I trailed off because I noticed that Carlisle wasn't even really paying attention. He's probably looking back into the past to the night when he changed Edward. Just the mere thought of Edward almost dead in Chicago is enough to send me into tears.

"It was Edward's mother who made up my mind." Elizabeth Masen was one of my heros in Twilight. She had kept Edward alive long enough for Carlisle to change him, even though it pretty much killed her.

"Elizabeth, right?" I piped up.

"Yes, her name was Elizabeth Masen. His father, Edward Senior, never regained consciousness in the hospital. He died in the first wave of the influenza. But Elizabeth was alert until almost the very end. Edward looks a great deal like her-she had that same, strange bronze shade to her hair, and her eyes were exactly the same colour green. Elizabeth worried obsessively over her son. She hurt her own chances of survival trying to nurse him from her sickbed. I expected he would go first, he was so much worse off than she was. When the end came for her, it was very quick. It was just aafter sunset, and I'd arrived to relieve the doctors who had been working all day. That was a hard time to pretend-there was so much work to be done, and I had no need for rest. How I hated going back to my house, to hide in the dark and pretend to sleep while so many were dying."

I was barely paying attention anymore. I was picturing myself walking down an isle of beds, all inhabited by the sick and the dying. Then I spotted Carlisle next to a bed with a woman on it. I had no doubts that this was Elizabeth Masen. "Save him!" she said to Carlisle, who looked exactly has he does now.

"I'll do everything in my power." I kinda looked around to see if I could find Edward, but apparently my day dream went as far as Carlisle and Elizabeth and that was it.

"You must! You must do everything in _your_ power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward." Then she she slowly drifted off. Carlisle in my dream went off, and I quickly followed behind him. He stopped by a bed, this one with Edward in it. Carlisle glanced at him for half a second and wheeled him and his now dead mother into what looked like a morgue. And that's probably where Elizabeth's dying wish was granted...

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice shocked me back into reality. He was looking at me curiously.

I un-scrunched my eyebrows. "Sorry, I was just thinking about what you said, about Edward and his mother. It's almost like I can picture it."

He nods. "I suppose I should take you home now."

I started to nod when someone swept into the room. "I'll do that." Edward says from behind me. I sincerely hope that he isn't mad that Carlisle and I were talking about his life story. I didn't have much time to dwel on it because Alice came back into the room too, with a glare on her face.

I scrunch my eyebrows. "What Alice? What'd I do?"

"You. Got. Blood. On. That. Dress." She said slowly.

Confused, I look down where the dress ended on me knee. "Are you sure? I don't see any blood."

She grabbed my skirt and lifted it for me to see. There was a single, tiny drop of blood on it.

"Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry." I say.

She shrugs her shoulders. "That's okay. It was a present for you anyway. Just give it a wash and it should come right out."

I nod. "Okay."

She smiles and hooks her arm through mine. "Where are we going?" I ask as she leads me up the stairs.

"I got you some PJ's for you to change into so you don't have to do it at home. So you can be comfy." I was about to ask her how she got in, but she already knew, since she answered, "Honestly Bella, you really need to start locking that window."

I roll my eyes as I change into sweats and a t-shirt. "Yeah yeah yeah."

As I was changing, I asked Alice the question that's been on my mind since she left. "Did you keep the thought out?"

She bit her lip, and looked like she was about to cry. "I don't know! Honestly Bella, I really did try! But you'll definitely be seeing me tomorrow at school."

I sigh. "That's a relief. Oh, and don't let Jasper feel too bad. I don't want him blaming himself. He's okay, right?"

"He'll be fine. But he's going to stay around the house, away from you for a little while. Come on, we should go. We don't want out problem to get bigger."

Alice gave me a little hug before I left with Edward. Esme was spraying off the driveway when Edward lead me to my truck. She had also packed me a little cake, for Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie. Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett all gave me quick hugs. Everyone kept looking towards Edward, who was looking a bit impassive as he walked me out. I smile when I saw the red ribbon on my dash board for my new stereo. I thought it was really cute, so I left it.

Edward pulled out of the driveway faster than my car would normally allow. We drove in silence for a bit, but then I decided I couldn't take it anymore. "Not that I don't adore silence, but I think I'd much rather hear your voice. It is still my birthday. I should be getting the royal treatment. Please talk to me." I pouted.

"What exactly do you want me to say?" he asked in a detached voice. Aw crap, that's not good. Okay, time to kick it up a notch.

"That you don't hate me for not being able to walk."

His eyes filled with a little tenderness, the tenderness that I was aiming for. "Bella, I could never hate you. You know that."

"Really? Cause you don't seem it. You look like you would rather jump out the car. Look me in the eye and tell me that you love me. I promise it'll make me feel better."

We had stopped in front of the house now. He got out and ran to my door to open it. He did, and I stepped out. He got so close to me, that our noses were practically touching. His molten eyes burned a hole in mine. "I'll always love you, my Bella. Forever. Never, ever forget that." YES! I got him to show emotion! And blackmail material if he tries to leave me!

I smile. "I won't." I think I'll borrow book Bella's lines. "Can I ask for something?" He gives me my crooked smile and nods. "Kiss me?" I raised my eyebrow, just to try and make him laugh. Then he complied.

Man, I forgot how good I felt whenever he kisses me. It's like electricity is coursing through my veins instead of blood. It was amazing, but one thing bothered me. It was how passionate he got. He usually broke away before either of us could lose control (though I rarely did), but since I was so happy in kissing him, I kissed him with way too much enthusiasm, and he did the same. I didn't object, but the rational part of my brain knew what this meant. It meant that I was going to fail.

I pulled back before things could get out of hand. "You're going to stay, right?" Asking him worried me. Usually he's already in my room by the time I'm upstairs.

"I should go home."

I hold up a finger. "Not so fast, Mr. Cullen. It's still my birthday, so I think you're staying."

He sighed, all traces of our happy moment gone. Grr, looks like I'm gonna have to fix that. Again. "Alright, but I'll take your gifts upstairs. I'll see you there." He disappeared into the forest.

Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie were watching TV when I walked through the door. Aunt Sarah turned around in her seat when she saw me come in. "Hey. How the party?"

"How do you think? Because I'm such a blast at parties." I leave the cake on the table. "Esme sent some cake."

"That was sweet of her." She turns back to the TV. Then she perks up a bit. "Wait, I'm supposed to be doing the 'responsible adult' thing. Your mother finds out I'm not parenting you, I'm toast. Let's see, 'Get to bed, it's a school night.' How was that?"

I laughed. "Nailed it, Aunt Sarah. Uncle Charlie, you're not even going to try?"

"I wanted to say 'stay away from boys' but that kinda backfired. So, go to sleep." He says.

I mock salut him. "You got it, Cheif. Night." I skipped up the stairs, a chorused, "Good night Bella" behind me. I opened my bedroom door to see Edward sitting on my bed, looking conflicted.

"Trying to find a way to prove the big bang theory, Edward?"

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Oh, crap. "Hi."

"Hi." I say in the same, deadpanned voice. "So are we going to talk like robots all night, or are you going to be happy for me for my birthday. Come on, Edward, there is no need to get upset. Tonight was not your fault, it wasn't anyone's! Except maybe the earth, but no way is it going to apologize, trust me, I've tried before." I joke, trying to get him to smile.

He looked mad. "Enough jokes for tonight. It's making me feel even more disgusted with myself that you can just shrug it off like it's nothing." Wow, killjoy.

"Because it _was_ nothing! What would you rather me do, yell at you under false accusations? Don't be ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? I'd rather you yell at me than do nothing at all." He stood up, getting angrier at me.

Because he was getting so angry at me, I couldn't help but get angry at him. Gah, stupid headstrongness! "You want me upset? Well, ask and you shall recieve! You're just blowing this whole thing completely out of proportion! It's not that big a deal!"

He was pretty much growling now, and so was I. "Stop. Please. Bella, you don't understand. What if you were with some of your other human friends? What if you tripped and scraped your knee somewhere else? Even if you did get rocks embedded in the wound, the worst that could have happened was that you got blood on Mike Newton's car. You could have squeezed his hand while the doctors in the emergency room pulled them out and he wouldn't be fighting the urge to kill you the whole time he was there."

"Mike Newton? Did you really just bring _Mike Newton_ into this? Just the thought of holding his clammy hand is enough to make my stomach roll. Edward, what is going on with your brain?"

"I thought of him because he would be a hell of a lot healthier for you to be with." We were now standing chest to chest.

"I don't think so. He might have let me bleed on the floor if I had fallen in front of him. He's not a strong guy. Besides, he's no you. Now, knock it off! God, I feel like I'm disciplining you! Sometimes you're so..." I take a deep breath from my rant.

He stared me down as I stared him down. "So what?" He urged.

I took another deep breath before I answered. "Incredibly masochistic, tortured, stubborn, overprotective, overreactive, and just plain annoying! But you are also amazingly charming, loveable, sweet, and you have a big heart." I put both my hands on either side of his face.

He instantly stopped being mad. His eyes were full of amusement. "So my faults outweigh my redeeming qualities?"

"Well, I would have added amazing kisser to the good list, but that has to be proven to me." I moved my hands from his face to his neck. All traces of him being mad disappeared, and he was smiling. But there's still the look in his that threaten what he might do.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you, but then you have to go to sleep after. We still have school tomorrow." He kissed me again, the exact same way he had when he brought me home. And I still didn't mind, it just made me feel like I had to work harder towards my goal.

My Edward is worth fighting for, even if I have to end up fighting him in the process.

**I hope you liked the chapter and respect my decision.**

** REVIEW! THANKS! KEEP COMING BACK!**


	4. Separation and Saying Goodbye

**seperation and saying goodbye**

**AN: Uh oh. Chapter title doesn't look too good!**

**DISCLAIMER: NEW MOON ISN'T MINE**

**Enjoy Twihards!**

I'm pretty sure I only got half an hour of sleep all night. I was afraid that if I actually fell asleep, that Edward would leave and I wouldn't see him again, which wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

I just kept my face trained on his the whole night. His arms were around me as usual, but he wasn't watching me like he normally does. I eventually let myself drift off into sleep. A risky move, I know.

When I woke up, I saw that Edward had left already. I growled to myself. How dare the jerk leave without saying good morning! Guy is gonna get an earful from me!

I took a shower, got changed, and went downstairs to make myself breakfast. As I sit at the table with my bowl of cereal, Aunt Sarah comes down the stairs.

She looks down at my feet, then looks back at me with a confused look on her face. "You do realize what type of shoe you're wearing, right?"

I look down at my flats, and shrug. "So what?"

"It's just, you do realize that we live in the rainest, coldest state in America, right?"

I slam my bowl into the sink. "So? I can't wear what I want just because someone thinks it's too cold?" I snap.

Aunt Sarah looks taken aback. "Sorry, I was just saying..."

The hurt look on her face is all I need to melt away my ice. "I'm sorry, Aunt Sarah, I'm just not in a very good mood today.." Due to the fact that my boyfriend could potientally be leaving me.

She rubs my shoulder. "It's okay. I know mornings just aren't your thing."

I laugh. "Yeah. Well, I better get going. Love you Aunt Sarah." I grab my bag and run out to my truck. I pull into the parking lot next to Edward's Volvo just in time. I put a smile on my face and hop out. I go straight to him. "Hey there. You left without saying good morning, what was up with that?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing, I just had to talk to my family."

I froze. "About what?"

He shakes his head again. "It's nothing, Bella."

I put my hands on my hips. "Well, if it was nothing, you would have just told me."

I look over Edward's shoulder. "Where's Alice?"

"She's coming later, she had some stuff to take care of." He answered. Oh no! What if Alice is already gone.

I try to keep calm. "Hey, I have to go to the bathroom before class, wanna just meet there?"

He shrugs. "Sure." And he walks off.

Well, good morning to you too, Mr. Sunshine.

I run all the way to the bathroom, and yank out my cell phone. I quickly dial Alice's number.

"Bella?" The pixie's voice rang out.

I sighed in relief. "Oh Alice! I'm so happy it's you! Why aren't you in school? You promised me today!"

"I know! I know! I just wanted to make sure that Jasper was okay first."

I sigh. "Well, have you kept the thought out? Edward said that you guys had a family meeting last night." I say nervously.

"Yeah, we did. And it was about the thought. But I said hell no. As long as I was your friend and you were mine, I wasn't going anywhere. Emmett agreed with me, and so did Esme. Esme said that it was a small mistake that we can work around."

I lean against the sinks. "I'm not sure I can take much more of this 'walking on thin ice' thing, Alice."

"Don't worry, he's not leaving any time soon, not if I can help it. Now, you should get to class."

I nod, even though she can't see me. "Yeah. Will you be here later?"

"At lunch, yes."

"Good. I don't want yesterday to be the last I've seen you."

"Don't worry Bella, it won't be."

We hang up, and I proceed to my classes, where Edward is a boring old wreck. We usually pass notes during class, but we don't today. I think the only thing that kept me from screaming out was the fact that Alice would be coming at lunch to cure my boredom.

We sit at our usual table with my human friends. Angela is pretty much the only person I talk to, other than the Cullens, simply because she was my best human friend. Erica I think more as my sister, if I were to put it technically, Angela would be my best Twilight human friend. Well, Angela and Ben I talk to, since Ben is dating Angela.

I sit down next to her, and suddenly the doors to the cafeteria open. I almost cry out in relief when I see that it was Alice who had walked through. She comes and sits next to me.

"Hello, Miss Bella."

It takes everything in me not to reach over and grab her pixie frame, never to let go of it. "Hey."

"Hey Angela." Alice says, making conversation with our (well, more like my) human friends.

"Hey Alice! Where've you been all morning?"

"Well, I've been feeling kinda under the weather this morning, but I felt better enough to come for the rest of the day."

"That's good." Angela says, and goes back to eating.

I look over to Alice, as if silently asking her to check Edward's future. She gets her vision look on, comes back, and shakes her head. Well, that's a relief. At least, for now.

The rest of the day goes in a blur, one of which I don't recall Edward talking to me, and I swear, I was gonna sucker punch the guy.

Alice got another vision, which she didn't talk to me about (rude), but she told Edward, and of course he didn't tell me.

We walked to my truck, he swiftly kissed my forehead, and made a move to leave.

All right! I can't take this anymore! I grab his arm. "Now wait a mintue. What's wrong with you today? I thought you weren't angry anymore."

"I'm not angry. You just seemed a little lost in your own world today, I didn't want to disturb you."

Oh. Well, I guess that's my fault, then. "Well, will you answer one thing for me?"

He nods. "Anything."

I try not to whimper, but I think one escaped. "Do you still love me?"

He lost all traces of distance and wrapped me in his embrace. "Of course I still love you. I'll never stop."

I blink back my tears. "Okay. Just checking." I pull away. "I'll see you later? Will you be at the house?"

"Not tonight Bella. I have to talk to Alice about her vision." He kissed my forehead again, went into his car, and pulled out.

"Jerk." I mumbled, getting into my own truck. I drove home, feeling kinda lonely, when I decided to call someone that I know I can count on for a pick me up.

...

"I'm really scared. He's acting really distant." I say into my phone, eating away at my chocolate chip ice cream, "Decode" blasting in my bedroom in the background.

"Well, it's New Moon, what did you expect?" Erica said.

"Erica!" I moaned. "I'm in dire need of a friend!"

"Okay okay!" She said. "I honestly don't know what to do. You allowed yourself to go to that party, and got yourself hurt. All you have to do is count on Alice, and hope she has a plan."

"You're hopeless." I say. I hear a knock on the door, and Aunt Sarah steps in. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." I go back to my phone call. "I gotta call you back Erica."

"Okay. Night." We both hang up, and I turn the volume down. I sit up on the bed, and Aunt Sarah comes to sit next to me.

"Okay. I'm not really good at this whole 'teenage relationship' thing, probably because it's a miracle that I actually managed to get married, but there's something wrong with you and Edward."

I shrug. "There's nothing wrong." I say, taking another bite of my ice cream.

She grabs the spoon from my hand, and I moan in complation. "Please. Edward and you are joint at the hip. There's never a time where he's not here or you're not there."

I grab my spoon back. "I'm fine, Aunt Sarah, really I just have a lot of homework."

She looks at me disbelieving. "Is that why you're talking with your best friend while eating ice cream and blaring music? I was a teenager once too honey. And not a very successful one."

She grabs my tub from me, and I moan again. "Now. If you want to talk, I'm here, but until then, no spoiling dinner." She takes a bite of my ice cream.

"But you're spoiling your dinner!" I protest.

"Ah, but I'm an adult. I'm allowed to do stuff that's bad for me." She laughs. I grab my pillow and throw it at the door, which she dodges, and goes out the door.

I sigh and lean back on my bed. It was gonna be a tense couple of days.

...

Edward didn't come last night, the jerk. I woke up alone, and pretty sad.

I tried texting Alice, but she wouldn't answer, which was strange. She knew it was New Moon time, so she was supposed to keep me updated. I go and change, and drive to school, skipping breakfast.

And another strange thing that happened. Edward payed full attention to me. He kissed me when I pulled up, held my hand when we went to our classes, held my chairs out for me. He was acting like the old Edward. My Edward. Which was starting to scare me.

When Alice still hadn't showed up, I asked Edward where she was. "She's in Denali."

"Why?" I asked.

"One of our friends are having trouble with the diet and asked Alice to go. It was a good thing for Jasper, too."

"Oh. Well, okay then." I say, kinda scared again.

After school, Edward has asked, "Can I come over today?"

I look at him in disbelief. "Do you even have to ask? I always want you over. Truth be told, Aunt Sarah has been acting kinda suspicious. One look at you, and everything'll be fine." He opened my car door open for me, and I slid in.

"Okay." He shut the door. "I'll just follow behind the truck."

Just to be annoying, I drove slow, which normal Edward would have found hilarious and cute. As soon as my feet hit the ground, he was standing in front of me, his golden eyes pouring into mine. "Come for a walk with me." He grabbed my hand, and kept a firm grip on it. My eyes widened. NO NO NO. I can't! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT THIS WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!

I tried to make it looking less obvious that I was trying to drag away from his hand, but halfway through the forest, I made it fully obvious and just pulled my hand away from him. "You know what? I forgot I had a lot of homework. And my chores. And, I'm just not in the mood for a walk." I turn around and am just about to run away.

"Bella, we're leaving." I stop mid step. I couldn't turn to face him. I couldn't. I tried so hard to try and avoid this. Alice was supposed to be helping! She had a vision that he wouldn't leave!

I eventually turn around with a fake smile plastered on my face. "Okay. Are you leaving for an early Christmas break?"

"Bella, that's not what I mean. I mean we're moving away from Forks. We're not coming back."

"What do you mean? You have to come back for school. And for me. And Alice will never let that happen."

"Melody! I'm not coming back for school. I'm not coming back, ever." Melody? I'm Bella! Who the hell does he think he is? I have actual documents

"Edward! It's Bella! And you have to come back. Either that, or I'm coming with you."

"You can't, Melody. Where we're going…it's not the right place for you."

"It. Is. Bella! You're probably just going up to Alaska or something, how is that the wrong place for me when you're going to be there?"

"I'm no good for you, Melody!"

"Edward, I swear…stop calling me that! Just so you know, I can make decisions like who is and isn't good for me all on my own! I am not a child! And FYI, you are the absolute best thing that's ever happened to me. Do you remember that dream I had the night after you saved me in Port Angeles and I thought you'd left? Of course you do, you're a vampire. So—"

"Melody, that's exactly why I have to leave. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. I'm not human. And I realized that you need to stop pretending too. You need to stop living in an fantasy world, Melody."

Me? Living in a fantasy world? It's not my fault that I'm living in Twilight! I just moved here hoping I would, I never dreamed that I actually would. Right now, I really wish it didn't happen. He's starting to break me, but I have to stay strong and remind myself that he's lying to me. He is trying to make me let go. "Edward, please, for the love of all that is holy, stop calling me Melody. Why do you keep doing that? And I don't care if I'm living in a 'fantasy world'," air quotes "I'm coming with you, and that's final."

"Melody, I don't want you to come with me."

Oh, that's IT buddy! "EDWARD! STOP CALLING ME—"

"You're not even the real Bella! I want to find the real Bella, not someone who is pretending to be someone they are not." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I felt tears forming in the back of my eyes, but I fought them so incredibly hard so that they don't spill out. "You aren't the person for me, Melody, and you deserve to find the right person for yourself as well."

Stay strong, Bells, stay strong. He's trying to make you let him go. He's trying to break you. "You are the right person for me. I love you and you love me. You've only told me that every time I've asked in the past day. What about the promise you made me? You said you would stay as long as I wanted you to."

"Melody, you don't want me. You want your own Edward Cullen, not me. I just want to find the real Bella Swan for me."

"No! I don't! The Edward Cullen that Melody Waters might have fallen in love with was fictional, but you are the Edward Cullen that Bella Swan had fallen in love with. It's insane. You're insane. You're only trying to push me away because Jasper took a shot at me, and you're just sitting there thinking 'the next time, he might succeed.' Well, he won't. You know why? Because I have you to protect me. As long as I have you, I'll be fine, I'll be safe. And I know that you're only lying to me about not loving me because you want me to let go and have a 'clean break'. But that's the thing. I can never let go. The only thing that will happen is that we'll both be miserable for months until I find you or you come back to me. And, I'm not gonna lie, I'd rather be in the safety of you and your family than a bunch of wolves when Victoria come running."

"She's not going to bother you anymore. Once we're gone, she'll follow me and leave you alone. You'll be out of my world, forever."

Hang on, I have a test. It's something that I've done in health class before. "Edward. I'll understand that the only reason that you're leaving is to go after her. But I do not believe that you don't love me anymore. I need you to prove it to me."

He looked at me in disbelief. "Prove it to you? Melody, I'll always love you...in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. You're not good for me, Melody." I could see the growing frustration start to pour out of him. I'm making it too hard for him. Well, he knows me, I'm not going down without a fight, but all this emotional energy is starting to wear me down. My head was also starting to cloud with doubts about his true feelings. I mean, why shouldn't he want to find the real Bella? I'm not her, I should not have taken her place. Wait, what was I saying? When have I ever given a damn before? I'm not giving him up without a fight. I'm not.

The more he argued with me, the more angry I became. There was only one way for me to be satisfied if he leaves me, and it's seeing him shatter exactly the same way I will once he's gone. I would make him lose his innocence by making him tell the darkest lie possible for him. And maybe it was morbid, but to be honest? I didn't give a crap anymore. I was going to lose him, why not have a bit of fun first?

"I need you to prove it to me. Look me in the eyes, and tell me. Tell me you don't love me anymore. Tell me that you never did. That you can't stand the sight of me. Do that, and all by looking me in the eye, and I will believe you, and let you go. That is the only way." He looked down, looking defeated, the mask of no emotion he maintained started to break down. "You see? You can't do it. Please Edward. Let's just go inside, and we can forget this whole day ever-"

He sharply looked up. "I don't love you anymore. I don't believe I ever did. I was just caught up in the book, and the book told me what to do. I'm not supposed to want you. I never wanted you."

Okay, that did it. He literally just made all my dreams that I've ever had since I came to Forks come true. I felt my entire soul crush up and dissolve. It was like all the oxygen in the world had disappeared. Uh oh. Angry Bella surfacing. And you know what? Angry Bella doesn't come out that often. Lets see what she can do. "Okay. Fine. GO! GET OUT OF HERE! GOD, HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID TO HAVE WANTED YOU! ALL MY LIFE I'VE ALWAYS WANTED AN EDWARD CULLEN! I FINALLY FOUND ONE, AND YOU ARE JUST THIS HUGE DISSAPOINTMENT! AND IF THIS IS THE WAY YOU WANNA PLAY, THEN GO! BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE LIKE A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS WAITING FOR YOU. You should probably know, that my closest friend here other than you, was Jacob and his friends. That's right. I'm going straight for the wolves! And I might marry one one day, and have puppies!" Okay, in all honesty, I wouldn't have married a wolf. Like, Jacob is nice and everything, but if I can't have a vampire, maybe I'll stick to my own species.

Oh, but my words have caused damage. It wasn't there for long, but for one second there was a look on Edward's face that showed exactly how I felt. I take a deep breath and spin away from him, which is where I finally let my tears spill.

"Melody, there's one thing you have to promise me before I go." He didn't try to touch me, or to tell me to stop crying.

"Why should I?" I ask, still not facing him. "You seem to have broken all the ones you made to me."

He ignored me. "Don't do anything reckless or stupid, like involving the wolves," he rested his hand on my shoulder, still sending electricity bursting through my body despite my internal shock and hatred for him at the moment, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Do I understand? I may be stupid for falling for you, but I do understand English Mr. Cullen!" I snapped.

I could feel him growing more and more angry with me by the second, which satisfied the hot anger pulsing through me. Then, without warning, he flipped me around so I was facing him again. I think the sight of the tears on my face must have done something, but he covered them up again. "Melody, promise me." His completely molten eyes were boring into mine, but I just stared as defiantly as I could back. I made no move to indicate that I promised this, and he made no move to acknowledge whether that was a yes or no. "Fine then, I will make you one last promise. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your own life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

He turned away again, but I found my voice, which was kinda croaky from the lodge that formed from my silent tears. "And how exactly will that be achieved when I'll have reminders of you all across the world? Everywhere I go, I'll be attacked by Twilight and Edward Cullen. Are you going to destroy every piece of Twilight paraphernalia out there?"

He looked sad now, if that was even possible. No, bad Bella, no sympathy, no after he failed to show me any. "If it helps, I will. That's all, Melody, we won't bother you again."

"How did you get Alice to go? No way she would have left me."

"She agreed to leave. She finally saw that I was right." Right? I don't think so. It clicked in my head. She was helping a friend in Denali. The bastard tricked her!

"Oh, I see." I couldn't do it anymore. I could feel myself falling apart. My former life had no meaning whatsoever since I gave away half of who I was, my Edward actually said he didn't love me, and I didn't know how to make him stay. I'd officially run out of ideas except running straight for the cliffs as soon as he's out of sight. A nice long jump sounds good already. "Just go…without goodbyes. I want to look up and have you gone before I try to punch a tree. Just go, Edward, but you should know something. Tori won't be in South America anytime soon and I'm a lot tougher than I look." I turn around again, and closed my eyes, burying my head in my hands, where more tears proceed to flood out of me. Man, I was like Niagara Falls! I felt cool lips on my forehead, but I didn't bother swatting him away. This was all I had left, even if he did come back.

"I'm so sorry, Melody, truly." If I would have looked up, he probably would have been crying as hard as I was. Then he was gone.

As soon as I made sure he was gone, I collapsed to the ground. All the bravado that I was feeling left my system when his lips touched my forehead. I'm not sure how long I spent crying, but it was enough to make me pass out.

Well, I didn't black out, more like I fell asleep from exhaustion. And since I was alter, everything else that had happened to me was too. Edward was gone. I had failed. I had everything that I had ever wanted and I lost it because I couldn't convince myself that my vampire boyfriend was in love with me. I can't believe how stupid I was to believe that I could talk him out of it. It's Edward, if he can talk Esme out of leaving the person that he loves, he must have some serious power. But he would regret this for all eternity. I was gonna try to be the most reckless, stupid person in the world, both real and fictional. And I am going to try and make sure that he realizes it. He knew me, he was ( key word WAS; oh who am I kidding, I was still stupidly in love with him) the man I loved, he should have known that I was not going to go down without a fight, one that I lost.

And that loss made my heart feel like it was no longer beating. I wasn't aware, but I don't think I was breathing. It sure didn't feel like it. I couldn't keep myself in control of my emotions, if I was a wolf, I'd be screwed. I fear I may have turned into Kristen Stewart, with the whole 'no emotions' thing. I felt nothing inside of me. But I did feel pain. Times like these I wish I had asked to move to Mystic Falls instead, and meet Stefan and Damon Salvatore, at least then I knew that both boys loved me. And I wished that Damon could turn off my humanity, which was so easy for him to do for himself.

I could eventually hear footsteps, who were no doubt Sam Uleys. "Bella? I found her!" He callled out to whoever was closest to him.

I felt his shadow loom over me. "Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?"

I make a sort of moaning noise, which makes him sigh in relief. I feel myself lifted up, and felt my body against hard abs. Okay, maybe I should reconsider wolves.

I could see things get brighter from the back of my eyelids, and that's all that it took for me to wake fully up. I pushed against Sam's chest. "Put me down." I mustered.

"Can you walk?"

"Well, I did ask you to put me down." I snapped. I couldn't help it, I just lost the love of my life, I needed someone to take it out on.

He did as I asked, but kept his arm as a shadow around my waist in case I fell over. I started hearing a lot of voices, and was blinded by bright lights. I tried to cover my eyes and block my ears at the same time, which didn't work. I felt two warm arms against me. "Bella? Bella, sweetie, everything's gonna be fine." Came Aunt Sarah's voice.

The thought of this scene in the book made me realize one factor that Edward had told her at the end of the book. I broke away from Aunt Sarah's grasp and ran to the house, pushing past the people that were part of the search party that was rounded up to look for me. I got to the house, ran all the way to my room, and fell to the ground. I felt around for the loose floorboard, found it, and ripped it open. Sure enough, my CD with my lullaby was there, the plane tickets, and the photos that I developed in the past few days. But I eerily felt like something was missing. I went to my desk, and noticed something that was supposed to be there wasn't. I started pushing things around my crowded desk, eventually frantically pushing everything off of it. I run over to my closet, and started tearing everything down in there looking for it. I ran back to the center of my room, and ran my hands through my hair. I fell onto my bed, and looked over to my bedside table, where it always was supposed to be.

The only thought that I could proccess while looking at my now messy room as I blacked out again was...

The jerk stole my Twilight book...

**OH NO! EDWARD'S GONE! *weeps***

** But it had to happen.**

** This one was extra long I'm so proud of myself lol.**

** But it'll be kinda boring now without Edward lol.**

** I had an idea. I want to do a My Twilight role-play on Twitter.**

** The role of Melody is already taken, by me (I'm kinda selfish with my baby) but any other postion/character is open, including my OC's (Erica, Sarah, Amy, etc)**

** So let me know in a PM if you would like a role, or contact me on my Twitter page DreamonAlina.**

** Thanks! Let's have some fun with this!**

** REVIEW! THANKS! KEEP COMING BACK PEOPLE!**


	5. Time passing and Thoughts painting

**AN: So, I got my first Anon hate today. Didn't feel very good.**

**And to the wonderful anon who decided to put hate on my story (if you're still reading this, and if you are, well, you're stupid): I hope you burn in hell. Nobody told you to read my story. Nobody told you to like it. But nobody asked you to put hate on it, and ruin a person's ambitions. If you're gonna puke, please puke all over your own insecurity. If you read this and decide to hate on me again, well, you should have seen it coming. This is my story, and I am very proud of it. Do not expect me to sit back and let you insult it. Oh, and next time? Please have the balls to come off of Anon, and face me like a man. Oh, and another tip for next time?**

**There is a reason there is a goddamn description box.**

**You mess with the bull, you get the horns, got it?**

**Kay? Great, glad that's all cleared up!**

**Now for those of you who LIKE Melody's story, please enjoy!**

**PS. you probably didn't see the Anon hate since I was able to moderate the review, which I obviously deleted. I didn't need another reminder that I am a no good, head-in-the-clouds fourteen year old.**

**DISCLAIMER: NEW MOON ISN'T MINE.**

I didn't actually fall Sarah and Uncle Charlie and someone else came booming up the stairs. They basically crashed into my room, and nearly tripped over everything that I had thrown on the ground.

Aunt Sarah runs up beside me. "Bella? Bella? What happened? Are you okay?" Oh, I was so far from okay.

I bury my face in my pillow. "Nothing happened, everything is peachy." How am I still sarcastic?

"Bella, Dr. Gerundy is here. Tell him what hurts, baby."

My head. My heart. Everything that has feeling. "I'm okay." I wonder how many times those words will escape my lips.

She smoothed my hair back. "Do you want me to call the Cullens again? I mean, I tried calling before, but no one would answer."

I shake my head from inside my pillow. I bring my head out long enough to mutter, "They're gone. They've left." And I buried my face in my pillow again.

Aunt Sarah rubbed my back. Then she motioned for everyone in the room to leave, and Uncle Charlie began to usher people out. As soon as the door was shut, Aunt Sarah coaxed my out of the pillow, and placed my head on her lap. "Now, why are they gone? What happened?"

She tucked hair behind my ear. "They're gone. They've moved. And he only waited to tell me today. Thought it'd be a clean break."

She grabbed my cell phone from my side table. "Need a little best friend talk?"

I take it from her. "Yes please."

She lays my head gently on the bed, and gets up. "I'm making your favourite."

I lift my head up. "Chinese take out?"

She smiled. "Chinese take out."

I speed dial Erica, and she picks up on the first ring. "God Bella! Are you okay? Is he gone?"

I sniffle. Then burst into tears. "Yes! He's gone! Erica, I thought he wouldn't leave! I almost broke him in the woods, I was so close!"

She soothed me over the phone, saying how it was Edward's loss, and that he would be regretting it right now. Well, that made me feel kinda better, but not much.

After I hang up, I grab my favourite teddy bear, Doctor, and hug him to my chest. I look over to my bedside table, where my book was supposed to be, and fell to my bed on my back.

Well. These were gonna be a hard couple of months.

...

November

-drove by the Markses' house after school every single day, waiting for my motorcycles to go on sale

-made actual conversation with my human friends, and even flirted with Mike, Eric, and Tyler for a bit (the whole 'trying to move on' thing)

-'trying to move on' thing didn't work

-Tempted to throw out the ring Edward gave me, but decided to keep it instead

-Erica came over for a weekend, and tried to make me feel better

-saw New Moon with Erica...yelled 'Liar' whenever Edward told Bella he loved her and wept uncontrollably during the break up scene (although I did feel proud of myself to attempting to put up a fight)

...

December

-Erica managed to convince her parent's that her best friend aka me, needed her right now in my depression, and she moved in with me.

-almost drove to Port Angeles to drink all night (I was of age, they couldn't have said no! But stupid Erica managed to talk me out of it)

-nearly booked a plane to look for Edward in Brazil (didn't really work...)

-thought about calling up Jacob already, but watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer instead, which made Erica fawn over Angel

-went home for Christmas...my mom found out that I had my heart broken, and told me to try to keep my spirits up

-visited Amy during the break too (technically, Aunt Sarah sent me there, since she couldn't take my moping anymore)

-Amy finally convinced me to go home and see Jacob (well, she's the one that got closest to)

...

January

-Erica demanded that I go to see Jacob before I drove her insane

-drove Erica insane

...

"Bella? Feeling more alive today?"

I look up from reading the next Percy Jackson book to look at Erica, who was sitting on a bean bag in the corner in my room.

"I'm kinda alive, Erica. I'm just kinda tired today. And I got the new Percy Jackson book to read."

"Which is exactly my point! You were so excited a couple months ago for the book. And now you're sitting there reading it like it's Charlie and the newspaper." Then she sighed. "I really think that if you don't perk up soon, that Sarah and Charlie are gonna send you home, which means I have to go home too. And I have grown to love Forks way too much."

I roll my eyes. "So this is about you?"

"No, it's not. I just really want you to be happy. And you are not."

I plaster on my now-normal fake smile. "I _am_ happy." She gives me a look. "I'm content, then." She gives me an even more obvious look. "Fine! I'm absolutely miserable! Happy now?"

"Very. Now, come on. We have someone to visit."

I roll my eyes. "I really don't wanna sit beside you and watch you make googly eyes at the wolves."

She rolled her eyes. "No, we're going to see Embry, Quil, and _Jacob._" She gives me a knowing look.

I panic on the inside. No, I can't see Jacob! "Erica, I can't. I have homework."

She grabs my book from me. "Such lies!"

I reach for the book, but admit defeat. "Erica, you know I don't wanna see Jacob! And you know full well why!"

She sits on the edge of the bed and groans. "Fine, then. But I messaged Angela and Jessica. We all agreed to that you need to get out of your funk, and we're taking you out tonight."

I sigh. "Is there gonna be a way to get out of it?"

She firmly shakes her head. "Nope. Besides, you would have just stayed in and watched Titanic again."

"Hey! If I'm gonna be miserable, I wanna relate to someone! And Rose Bukater I can relate to!"

"Well you're out of luck, since you picked Edward Cullen instead of Jack Dawson. Now, scootch it." She pushed me until I rolled out of bed. I crashed to the floor with a yelp. "Pain!" I shout.

"Well, get used to it. That's all you're gonna be getting from me until you're better."

...

Angela and Jess came around seven, and we all left for Port Angeles, since our movie didn't start until eight.

We all drove in Jess' car, since mine wouldn't have fit everybody, and Erica didn't own a car.

Well all came out of the car, and we started walking to the theater.

"I'm surprised Bella." Jessica said. "I didn't think that you'd be up for the movie."

"Well, you know me. I need a little gore in my life. I watched Shaun of the Dead a few days ago. **(side note, that is one of the best zombie movies out there, I'm obsessed, check it out!)**"

As Angela and Jess bought the tickets, Erica and I went to the food stand. While we were in line, I kept looking over to where the official New Moon poster was. I kept my face trained on Edward's face, but my eyes wandered to Taylor Lautner's face.

Erica catches me watching, and says, "Why don't you just go and talk to him already. You promised Amy too!"

I whip my head at her. "I didn't promise anyone anything. And I won't see Jacob because I don't want him to fall in love with me, since I'll only end up hurting him, because I love Edward, and only Edward. And I don't want to somehow find myself falling in love with him."

"I didn't say anything about falling in love with him. Just, hang out. Be friends...you really need a sun in your life, and it's really clear that I can't be it, even with my blond hair." She says, attempting to make a joke.

"I am doing just fine without him." I say, turning to order the popcorn.

"Oh yeah?" Erica says after the guy leaves to fill the popcorn bag. "That's not what Sarah tells me."

Oh God! "What does she tell you?"

She rolls her eyes. "I do share a house with you too. I can hear you scream. I want to run over to you, but Sarah convinces me every time to go back. You've been having nightmares every night, I should know, I'm not getting any sleep with your screaming, either. And I'm pretty sure I'm never watching a Twilight movie with you again after what happened in New Moon. And I've seen you re-reading New Moon at least five times in the past month. It's not healthy, Bella. You need help, and Jacob can give that to you." She places her hand on my shoulder. "And you know it. Just, please promise me that you'll talk to him. Besides, you'll need him for when your bikes go on sale."

I smile weakly and nod, and Jessica and Angela come up from behind us with tickets. "Who's ready for gore?"

I clap my hands together. "I am!"

"Bella, are you sure you wanna see this movie? I mean, you usually go for romantic comedy. And less blood?" Angela asks worriedly.

"No, no, I want to see this. Romantic movies don't really hold my attention these days anyway." What _is _holding my attention though, is the bar with those creepers that almost got me a year ago here. Sheesh, was that really a year ago? Time flies when you're with...wait, don't say it Bella.

I know that they're in there, and I'm not going to be the one who needs help getting away this time. Tonight, bad Bella is coming out, and she's breaking all the rules.

I hid behind Erica during the first bit, the bit with the romantic part, but Erica assured me that I could come out right after they were eaten. Ugh, I really don't know if I can handle this. Maybe I should just get my drink on and let Erica drive me home. But unfortunately, being my so called 'best friend', she won't let me. Sheesh, what kind of best friend doesn't let their best friend get hammered when they're depressed?

I kept my eyes trained on the brunette girl, because she looked so much like me. I was so sure that I was able to keep myself together just because I firmly knew that Edward still loved me, but all those things that he said about finding the 'real Bella' isn't exactly helping. Just watching that girl is making me squirm in my seat. I was really considering seeing Jacob now, as one person got their arm ripped off. Maybe I did need him.

Maybe if I talked to Jacob, I could start trying to get my life back in order. I could laugh again, I could talk without feeling forced, or like a robot. But then I saw a married couple get devoured, and I lost it. It was like the guy was Edward, the girl was me, and the zombie was his vampirism, pulling us apart. I jumped out of my seat, (which Erica must have seen me do) and ran out the door. I didn't stop running until I got to that bar. I paused for a second, then stepped right in.

I casually made my way over to where my potential captors were. I actually forgot that these weren't the same people from last year. Oh well. Didn't mean I still couldn't have some fun. Especially when I saw their motorcycles outside from one of the windows. I needed a way to get their attention. My eyes flickered around the bar until I saw a sign that said 'Karaoke: Monday Night! Winner gets $100!' An evil smile crept onto my face. Okay, Bad Bella, show your stuff!

I walked right up to the make-shift stage, and told the DJ to play 'So What' by Pink, since it was the only song that I could think of.

And boy, did Bad Bella get their attention! I wiggled and shimmied and danced like tomorrow would never come. I was so rocking it! I think I was doing better than Pink would! Okay, I actually probably wasn't, but I was still rocking! I completely forgot that I was supposed to be depressed, and lost myself in the lyrics.

And then I finally got a glimpse of what I've been waiting to see since the first time I watched the New Moon movie.

I didn't hear a complaining Edward. Oh no. I _saw _a totally grouchy Edward, slouching angrily against the bar in the back of the room Well. _Somebody _needs a drink.

No, he wasn't really there, I was just hallucination, but still, it was amazing to see him there. I bet if real Edward was here, he would be going insane. Once I jumped off the stage, I was promptly handed the $100 prize. I knew what I was spending it on: Merlin! (another BBC show that I have recently come to love).

One of the frat guys came right up to me. "That was awesome! Can I buy you a drink?" He was tall, with raven hair, and icy blue eyes. If I wasn't still head over heels with Edward, I would possibly give this guy a chance.

But I'm still hung up on the stupid jerk.

Speaking of the hallucination, he was still glaring at me, but was right behind me instead. I could feel his eyes making a hole in my back. And no matter how tempted I was to agree to that drink, I had promised Aunt Sarah that I would drink until I was 25. "Sorry. I don't drink."

"Well, that's okay. You can come hang out with me anyway." He winked, and gently grabbed my arm to lead me to his frat friends.

"Actually, I need to get going. I kinda ditched my friends, and they're my ride home." I was kinda getting depressed since my vision of Edward wasn't speaking to me again. Damn it, hallucination or not, what is it gonna take for this guy to talk to me?

"Wait! I could take you back to your friends. I have a motorcycle parked out back, you maybe wanna go see it?" He said, with another wink. Hmm. Motorcycles. Bad Bella likes.

"Better yet, how about you teach me how to ride your motorcycle? Go for a spin?" I wink this time. I only managed to bring out this part of Bad Bella by pretending that I was seducing my own vampire.

"Sure doll, let's go." He holds out his arm like a mock gentlemen. I laugh, a real laugh, (which hasn't been heard in ages, by the way) and take it.

We were barely out the door to the parking lot before I heard an annoying familiar voice yell towards me. "Oh no you don't! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR BROKEN-HEARTED BUTT OUT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I look back over at the guy, who's name I still don't know, and say. "Overbearing mother, let me handle this." I let go of his arm and turn to face Erica. No way was I letting her ruin an opportunity to hear Edward's voice.

She grabs my arm, and looks sweetly at the guy. "I am so sorry about my friend. She acts like this sometimes. I've got to get her home, to her cop-Uncle." At the mention of the word 'cop', the guy disappeared. I turned angrily at Erica.

"Thanks a lot! There goes my only chance of hearing Edward's voice again!" I yell, trying not to let tears escape.

Erica grabs my arms. "Bella, get a grip. You were just about to ride off with some dude on his motorcycle just to hear the voice of boyfriend's past. I'm surprised Sarah hasn't sent you to a mental facility yet. You're going off the deep end, and as your best friend, I'm not going to stand by and let yourself do something that could potentially get you killed."

I couldn't find it in my broken body to be mad at her, since she was right, it was my fault. I was about to go off the deep end, just to hear Edward's voice. "Well, it would just speed up the whole New Moon process! I wouldn't even have to talk to Jacob at all. If I got into an accident, then Edward could just go straight to the Volturi now!"

She didn't look angry, just frustrated, and I'm pretty sure some pity was there too. Well, it should be. She had someone that she knew she was going to be spending the rest of her life with, and where was I? Oh yeah, almost riding off with a random guy who's name I _still_ didn't know.

"Bella, go back with Erica." I quickly spun around to see my apparition staring at me with the same glare he had had inside the bar.

"Edward..." I all but whispered.

Erica looked at me frantically. "Bella, there is no one there. Are you?...Oh God, you are! I really need to talk to Sarah about that mental facility!" I grabbed my arm and started to drag me away from him. I struggled, but it was useless. Damn her being on all sports teams which require her to work out!

"NO! Let me go! He's right there! He came back early!" I cried.

Erica looked at me hopelessly. "Bella, he really isn't. Please, just please don't do this." I look back to my vision, only to see it gone. I was an idiot. And INSANELY huge one! I was trying to squeeze a figment of imagination to death. And that figment is a vampire, it's not like he'd actually die.

I stopped struggling slowly and let my eyes flood with tears. I turn back to Erica. "I'm so sorry." I choked out, and soon Erica's arms were around me. I squeezed her back. "I...I don't know...I can't...oh God, Erica, what's happened to me?" I sobbed even harder, and hiccupped.

I pulled away, and Erica handed me a tissue, which I used to blot away my tears, and we started walking back towards the bar. "Alright. Tomorrow, I'll see Jacob."

I think it took all Erica had inside her not to yell out 'Hallelujah'.

** And that's it! Who's happy I updated so soon? I usually have two or three week gaps. AND I wrote this whole chapter before 11 PM. Oh, I am GOOD!**

** I was also thinking of doing a Doctor Who Fiction, with Erica going into the Doctor Who world as Rose, and, of course, it would start with the episode "Rose" with Nine, which would mean I would get to rewatch Nine! Oh yes, it's decided. My Whovian readers, look out for it!**

** REVIEW! THANKS! KEEP ON COMING BACK PEOPLE!**


	6. Motorcycles and Making Friends

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I started another Merlin fanfiction, and I was focusing on that, and it's the March Break, I've been out the whole week. **

**That, and New Moon wasn't my favourite book. It was the one I liked the least, but mainly since Edward was out of it LOL.**

**But I thought that it was high time for an update!**

**DISCLAIMER: NEW MOON IS NOT MINE**

**Enjoy!**

I scream again, and practically throw myself out of bed. I was covered in sweat, and I ran a hand through my hair. Aunt Sarah came running in, but I ushered her out, assuring her that it was only a bad dream.

It was a _terrible_ dream, actually. It was one that I've had before. When Edward and I were standing in our meadow. People from my world, and people from his. He goes to Bella, and starts to kiss her. I scream at the top of my lungs, begging him to stop. I try to move my legs, but they won't move. Suddenly, instead of James, it's Victoria that is pinning me down, Aro from the Volturi just stands behind me, laughing.

I flop back on the bed, and pull my sheets underneath my chin. I can't help it. I start crying a little. I fling my sheets off of me, and run to the shower. I let the hot jets of water wash my tears away. When I stepped out of the shower, I would be stronger.

As I changed, I looked at my New Moon ticket (yes I saved it like the pathetic fangirl I am) and thought of Jacob. Maybe it will do me some good to see him...

What? Bella, what are you thinking? You don't wanna hurt Jacob!

But what if I just make it really really clear that I only wanna be friends?

Oh God, I'm arguing with myself!

...

Erica and I pull up into the school parking lot. I wanted to drive over the speeding limit in hopes that I'd see Edward, but stupid Erica managed to convince me that breaking the law wouldn't be a very good idea, considering I had a cop for an uncle.

I tried flirting with Eric today at lunch, but I stopped after Erica gave me a death glare. I didn't tell her, but I sorta saw Hallucination Edward while I was, which is why I didn't want to stop. But Erica glares are scary.

As I ate my sandwich, I overheard Mike talking about the huge 'bears'. "This guy said what he saw was taller than any guy on all fours and pitch black. So I told him that there weren't any sightings for black bears, but he wouldn't believe me. So maybe this guy saw some sort of super-dog or bear that got mutated when it fell into a vat of molten radioactive material."

I can't help but roll my eyes at Mike's stupidity. 'Tall black things' can only mean one thing. The wolves are out, and Vicky is popping her red hair out. I shiver internally at the thought of being defenseless against Victoria, like in my dream.

I can't help but worry for the wolves. I mean, time and again they've said that they don't need help against vamps, but I'm still worried. That's another reason not to go see Jacob; He'll turn into a werewolf a lot sooner if I'm around. I just don't wanna hurt the poor guys feelings, and his chance at humanity. I might not want it, but Jacob deserves it. Erica will still make me though. I have somebody watching me so I won't go looking for cliffs.

But I don't have anyone watching over Edward. What if I _do_ go off the deep end and find a way to make it to the cliffs? Harry Clearwater's funeral will make Edward think I am dead, but I just need to make sure Edward calls when I can answer it. I have to be sure I'm the one that answers the phone, because I am not meeting Michael Sheen anytime soon.

I would have started that diary thing to Alice's non-existent e-mail, but I think that's taking the movie a little too far. No, focus Bells, just get through the rest of the day so you can go pick up those stupid motorcycles after school. If you ever want to see Edward again without waiting for him to realize his mistake and have him kissing at your feet, then you have to get to Jacob's house and beg him to help you fix them.

That's like one of the decisions a person makes but never keeps them.

I go into my car, and Erica slips in too. "So," She says, putting her seat belt on. "Today, you are seeing Jacob."

I whip my head in her direction. "I'm not seeing Jacob."

Her faces falls. "What?"

"I can't! I don't wanna hurt the guy!" I argue.

"Then make it very clear to him that you two can never be more than friends!" She retorts.

"But Erica..." I say, but never finish because Erica grabs the front of my shirt and brings my face very close to hers so that we were nose to nose.

"Listen here, Miss Bella. I am sick of seeing you in a funk. I'm scared to death at the look in your eyes, and if Jacob Black is the only way you will get better, then damn it, you're doing!" She pushes me back. "Now drive to the Marks'."

I turn my head to face the front and put the car in drive. I get the bikes, barely negotiating with the Marks' son for payment, and drive down to La Push. We pull into Jacob's, and Erica gets out of the car and starts walking.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my eyes widening.

She puts her hands up. "You're Bella, aren't you? _You're_ seeing Jacob. I didn't see anything in New Moon about a girl named Erica seeing Jacob." Erica says, continuing to walk.

"Hey, no! Stop!" I cried, about to go after her, but she starts sprinting. I groan. That girl was the fastest in our school in Salt Lake, and she _knows _I hate running. Ooh, when I get home, I'm gonna kill her! I see Jacob come running. He must have heard me when I pulled up. "Bella! Hey, stumpy!" I somehow find it in me to smile.

"I am not stumpy! I'm just not an abnormally tall, sixteen year old like you!" I say, and he swings me when he hugs me, like Taylor did Kristen in the movie. "Holy Crow Jake, where did you get all those muscles from?" I say, poking his bicep.

"It's all in the genes, Bella."

I cross my arms. "You know, steroids aren't good for you. They cause a whole lot of side effects...like a mustache! Wait, you're still pretty young for one." I scratch his chin. "I don't even feel any stubble."

I laugh when he swats me hand away and gives me another hug. I was feeling so much better. Huh. Maybe Erica was right. Not that I'd ever admit that.

His 'sunny' grin made me smile too. "Man, I missed you! Come in, you're getting all wet!"

"Only if you race me!" I say, starting to sprint. I laugh at his cry of "Hey! That's not fair!" I beat him to the front door, despite Jacob trying to pull me back.

We walk in, and I almost stop dead in my tracks. I haven't talked to Billy about what happened last spring. I had asked him to keep Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie in La Push for as long as he could, and to make sure the wolves protected them. But I didn't say how I knew about the wolves. "Hey, Dad, look who stopped by."

"Hey, Mr. Black." I waved meekly, still dreading what he would say.

He surprised me. He looked genuinely happy to see me, not even a hint of suspicion. "Well, what do you know! It's good to see you, Bella."

"It's good to see you too!" I forced a bit of a laugh. "Jacob, I need to talk to you about something. Show me your garage?"

He started smiling so wide I thought his cheeks would burst. "Sure, sure, it's this way. We'll see you later, Dad."

"You two have fun! I'll call Sarah and see if she wants to have dinner down here!" He called from the kitchen. I nod, and Jacob pulls me back out into the rain and straight into the garage.

"So, here she is! What do you think?" He asks, putting his arms up.

"Nice. Cozy." I say, walking farther into the garage. I laugh when I look at his car. "But the Rabbit is the ugliest car I have ever seen in my entire life. Honestly Jake, I thought you would have finished that car by now! Now you're making me feel bad about giving you another project."

He brightened up again. Maybe he doesn't really like the Rabbit. I sure as hell don't, it looks disgusting! "What kind of project?

I lean against the car. I cock my eyebrow. "Jacob, just how good are you at motorcycles?" I can't help the grin that crosses my face, and it looks like Jacob can't either. Hmm. This may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship (key word: FRIENDSHIP). There is absolutely nothing that is going to make me want him as more than a friend. Not his cute, Taylor Lautner face, or his attitude, or his sure-to-be hard abs that crushed my stomach when he hugged me on impact. Nope. None of those things are going to make me want more. Not like stupid Bella in the books. Nope, nope, nope.

"I'm fair, I'd say. My friend Embry has a dirt bike. We work on it together sometimes. Why?" He was still grinning, so I'm pretty sure he knew where I was going.

"Well, I have recently invested in a couple piles of scrap metal and I was wondering if you would use your magical mechanic skills to turn them into motorcycles again."

"Cool. I'll give it a try."

I felt a little fun, so I pretend to look disappointed, and let my face fall. "Try? You're only gonna try? What am I going to do if my mechanic doesn't have faith in himself?" I even pretended to look away and cry. Man, Jake is better than a psychoanalyst!

He pulled me into another bear hug. They remind me of Emmett's. Ah, Emmett. My supposed-to-be brother in law. Doesn't look like I'm going to arm wrestle you anytime soon. "Shut up Bella." He said half heartedly.

I pretend to sigh. "Fine. If I must then I must. But I do have a stipulation in this deal. My aunt and Charlie can't find out about this. And Erica can't know either. I can't really pay you because I spent my birthday money, and all my money from my job (yeah, I STILL had it) goes to my college tuition. I can pay you by giving you one of the bikes..." I hint. I didn't really want to go into specifics, I kind of just wanted to hang out and help, but I figured that I would have to get all of the things I wanted out before I forgot about them.

"Swee-eet. And no worries, I wouldn't tell anyone about our secret project. I swear on a stack of bibles.

"Hmm, make it a stack of Twilight books and I'll believe you." I joke.

"A stack of what?" Wow, it is actually surprising how much I missed having an inside joke with myself about Twilight's existence.

"Oh, just a book that I'm obsessed with. Maybe I'll tell you about them one day. But they're strictly grown up rated…"

"Grown-ups? I'm legal now, doesn't that count?" He crossed his arms looking pouty, and for like a second, I got distracted at how big his biceps were.

"Nope, no Twilight anytime soon for you, mister! Got it? I'm going to use my eighteen years to my advantage and make you never look at the book Twilight. It's a really girly book, anyway, very boring. All romance and stuff."

He scrunched up his nose like something smelled bad all of a sudden. "Eww…okay, no Twilight. If we're doing this, I want to know if you can bring the bikes down tomorrow or something?"

"I would, but I have them in the back of my truck right now. You can take a look right now." He slugged me on the arm much like I used to do to Jack.

"Come on, let's see these piles of scrap metal." We snuck towards my car, every few minutes glancing back to make sure Billy didn't see us. We eventually get to my truck. "These aren't half bad. This one here will actually be worth something when I'm done—it's an old Harley Sprint."

"Sweet, you can take that one as your well-deserved payment. I don't really care what mine looks like, I just want to go fast. Really fast. And I want to be dangerous and reckless and stupid! And fast! I want to go fast Jake, really really fast!" Jacob looked at me for a second like I was the craziest person in the world, but then started laughing so hard that he was doubled over trying to catch his breath. I started laughing with him, thinking of how long it's been since I laughed like this.

I wipe at my eyes."And for a second I thought I was going to be the only crazy one here. It's good to know that there are others of my crazy kind."

"Hey! I'm not the same brand of crazy as you! You pale people just absorb the sun differently than people like me and it causes your brains to fry a little." Well, well, welly, well well. Jacob Black, I didn't know you could be so sarcastic! I'm slightly impressed.

I slug him on the arm. "Come on, I'm getting wet again, and I want to start on these bad-ass puppies today!" I motion to the motorcycles and down to the ground to see if he would be able to lift them out of my truck like Taylor Lautner did in the movie. To my great and total delight, he did. I even sort of borrowed Kristen's lines. "Careful, those things are actually really…heavy." He smirked at me before pulling the other one off in the same way.

"Show-off…" I muttered, not really meaning it, because I burst into a huge grin after. Jacob Black…huh, maybe I won't kill Erica any time soon...

**That is it! Again, I'm sorry for the delay. And before you start asking, no, she doesn't plan on falling for Jacob anytime soon. She just wants to see if Jacob's abs are as nice as Taylor Lautner's, which I'm hoping as hard as her for!**

** Melody's outfit on Polyvore people!**

** REVIEW! THANKS! KEEP COMING BACK PEOPLE!**


	7. Rabbits and Relationships

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! **

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update! Again, I'm just not that fond of New Moon. **

**Let's try for 60 reviews guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: NEW MOON ISN'T MINE**

**Enjoy!**

"If you got 'em baby, use 'em." Jacob replied to the third time I called him a showoff for picking up the bikes today. How in the world does this boy have biceps that are as big as my head? I swear he's just a kid, you know...with werewolf in his blood, but, whatever!

But they were extremely distracting, which is a plus in my books.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just a silly teenage boy who's trying to impress a girl with your huge muscles." Sure Jacob's humongous biceps aren't sparkling, but I guess they'll work. "I have seen bigger." Taylor Lautner's muscles are pretty huge, but I guess Jacob's will be bigger soon enough...Whatever. We left the subject of muscles pretty quickly and he started talking about his friends at the reservation school. He tells me a lot about Quil and Embry. "Quil and Embry? Are those supposed to be Quileute names?"

"Quil's a hand-me-down, and I think Embry got named after a soap opera star. I can't say anything, though. They fight dirty if you start on their names—they'll tag team you."

I scoffed. "I bet you could take them." I punched him hard on the arm, but it didn't look like it actually hurt him. Damn Jacob and his abs..."I bet I could take them."

"Jacob?" Speak of the devil…I think Quil and Embry are coming. Funny enough, Jacob muttered the same thing. Oh duh, of course he did, it's in the book. "Jake? Are you out here?"

"Yeah!" He shouted back. I could definitely have some fun with this. The boys came around the corner quickly. I'm guessing that the tall one was Embry, since he was supposed to go wolf any day now, and the other dude with the short hair was Quil. "Hey, guys, this is my friend, Bella."

"Charlie's niece, right?" The short one asked, sticking his hand out.

I nod, taking it to shake. "And you are?" I put up the friendly front that I always used with Jessica and Mike at school. I'm sort of wondering why I have to start now, rather than when I first got here with Jacob. Maybe Jacob's different…oh shut up, stupid thoughts…

I think Quil only breathed really deeply just to make his chest look bigger. "I'm Quil Ateara."

Ugh, what's with wolves having crushes on me? I laugh at his expression anyways. I think this would be the perfect opportunity to use Rifftrax's line. "Quilateara? What are you, an energy drink?" I continue. "Anyways, in all technicalities, I'm Isabella Marie Swan," Actually, in all technicalities, I'm Melody Jayne Waters, BUT I did have official documents that my name was now Bella. I'll have to tell my parents about that soon...but that isn't an issue at the moment. I shook his hand anyway.

I turn to the tall one. "So that must make you Embry." I say, sticking my hand out.

He blushed, just like I used to when I was around...don't even go there. "Yeah, that's me. Embry Call."

Jacob wasn't kidding about making fun of their names. Quil was glaring at me like he was about to wolf-out on me at any second. I'm not even gonna to lie, he's kind of creeping me out. He stopped glaring, though, when he glanced over at the piles of metal that were used to be in the shape of bikes. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Playing with bits of scrap metal, nothing out of the ordinary." I threw Jacob a glance, hoping he would catch the look and not tell them about our project. I didn't entirely trust Embry because he's going to be a wolf soon, and I really don't need him letting it slip to Sam in his mind that I'm working on motorcycles. He might let it out to Charlie, who would tell Aunt Sarah, who would literally kill me, I would not put it past her to do so.

Jacob went ahead and told them anyway, the betrayer. I don't think I'll be able to tell him a secret anymore..."Don't worry Bella, they won't tell anyone about our project," he turned towards the guys. "Bella and I are going to fix up these bikes." As expected, they both practically pounced on the bikes and started talking in the foreign language that only mechanics can speak.

That is when I instantly lost interest. I went and sat in the Rabbit, which didn't look that bad when you were on the inside. I lay my head back, and even doze off a little. I was so exhausted from having Victoria in my dreams. But being stupid and sleeping, I had a hazy sort of dream. It was about the most stupid thing I had ever dreamed.

Okay, it was more terrifying than stupid.

I was riding my fixed up motorcycle down the road when all of a sudden three huge wolves were running all around me.

It was kind of boring, because while the wolves were really fast, they couldn't exactly outrun a motorcycle, because apparently in my dream, motorcycles were faster than dogs. But then a certain someone entered into my dream (if you guessed Edward then ding ding ding you are correct). As I was driving down the road with the wolves, a white blur was streaking its way through the trees. Eventually, the streak stopped moving in the middle of the road. I woke up screaming when both the wolves and my motorcycle barreled into Edward in the middle of the road.

I don't think Quil's going to have much of a crush on me anymore. I know I just made him jump three feet in the air just by the sheer pitch of my scream. Jacob, though, hardly batted an eyelash and ran over to the Rabbit to make sure I was okay. "Bella! Are you okay? Did something…bite you? Hurt you?" He asked frantically. I shook my head over and over trying to get the image of him being run over by a motorcycle out of my head. "We're boring you so much that you had to scream, aren't we?"

I laugh in disbelief. "Even if I did feel like that, I wouldn't actually do that, Jake." I managed to pull myself together much faster than I usually am able to. Maybe because Jacob was rubbing my back. Jacob and Emrby help me out of the car, and we walk back to Quil. "Sorry, guys, how long was I out?"

Okay, maybe Quil's into the whole 'crazy' thing because he's still looking pretty infatuated. "Only an hour. You know, Jake, I think she was saying your name in her dream. Isn't that right, Embry?"

Embry nodded. "I definitely heard a couple of 'Oh, Jake'-s coming from the Rabbit." I blush, which is something I haven't done since my birthday. Which was THREE MONTHS AGO. Did I mention how much I missed Edward?

Jacob held me back when I tried to strangle his friends, and dragged me outside the garage. Embry and Quil were still laughing their heads off inside.

I stopped struggling once we were outside and my blush got hotter when it was just me and Jake."I wasn't really doing that, was I? If I was, I am so sorry. I probably need to go…"

To my surprise, Jacob burst into laughter! Evil dog! "You didn't say anything at all, Bella. You just scared the crap out of Quil and Embry when you screamed, so they were paying you back for scaring them. And if you need to go," he looked pretty sad for the first time today, "I guess I'll just finish taking the bikes apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to get started rebuilding them. When do you want to work on them again?"

Erica I know would probably kill me if I didn't say tomorrow, and I kinda actually do want to come back. "Tomorrow?" I could hear Quil and Embry shushing each other so that they could hear Jacob and me talking. "That is, if your wing men don't mind…"

Jacob burst into a huge smile, which made me smile as big as him too. Hey, the guy's my sun. "That would be great!" Hmm, maybe I should warn them now not to think of this as anything other than two friends working together, but I couldn't find it in me to burst his bubble tonight. Maybe tomorrow….or the next day. Yeah, definitely the next day.

"Okay, well, you figure out what we need to buy and I'll ask my mom if I can max out the credit card she gave me for emergencies. I also have some money from my job." I tell him.

"Bella! I don't think I should let you pay for everything." Jacob insisted.

I shake my head stubbornly at him. "No way! I brought the metal for you, my mechanic to fix. I'm going to pay as much as I need to turn these babies into bikes." Exactly _was _how much I needed? "Besides, I forgot to work into the deal that I needed lessons to ride it. Think you could do it?"

Quil and Embry snickered some more from behind the door, and I could tell that Jake was starting to get mad at them. No trembling like he was going to burst from his skin, though, thank goodness. "Yeah, I think I can help with that. I still don't think…"

I slug him on the arm. "Shut up with the money stuff. I'm paying, so get over it. If I had taken these to a mechanic, how much would they have charged me?"

He nods thoughtfully. "Good point." I love it when I win. I really do. Still, he let it go after that, and I distinctly heard the word 'push-over' used by one of the boys. Even though they were entertaining me immensely, Jacob growled at them. "That's it, get out."

"Alright, alright, I'm out of here." I wave to Jake. "See you tomorrow with Mr. Visa in hand." I had barely walked three steps before I heard 'oofs' and groans coming from the garage. I had to stop before I could go. I really want to see Jake throw the guys out because it just has to be funny. I walk back to the garage.

Jacob worked faster than I thought. It was only a couple of minutes before two boys were practically thrown from the garage. "If you set so much as one toe on my land tomorrow…" he stopped when he saw me laughing in the driveway. If it had still been light outside, I would definitely have seen him blush.

"Bye guys!" I waved again before hopping into my truck. I turn on the engine, and drove home.

Aunt Sarah was waiting for us in the doorway when I pulled into the drive. I cautiously get out of the car. Strange, Aunt Sarah never waits for me outside before. Oh man, is she mad that I ate the last homemade cookie that Grandma Harriet sent? The woman gets _very_ passionate about her cookies. "Hey Aunt Sarah, what's up?" I put on an innocent face. She looked like she knew something. Dear God, I hope the Marks family didn't call her and tell her.

"Bella? Where were you today?" Okay, to lie or to not lie? I don't want to say the wrong thing!I lie? Alright, now I'm scared. "Wait, don't answer that because I know where you were today. You look happy too…did Jacob cheer you up?" Oh yeah, I forgot Billy was going to call Sarah. Okay, good, I'm not in trouble.

"Oh, yeah! I just thought since I hadn't seen Jake in a while, I would go visit. Did Mr. Black call you?" I ask.

She laughed at my worried expression. Why is it that everyone laughs at me? But at least less people did it here. "Yes, he did. He thought that we could come down for dinner tonight, but I told him maybe tomorrow. I cooked your favourite, and I wasn't sure if you wanted to be out more than twice in a weekend. Do you think you might be up for it?"

I nod. "Yeah, I think I can handle that." I say, walking inside. Aunt Sarah follows me. I point up the stairs. "I'm going to go up to bed now, though, if that's okay…"

Nobody really likes it when I go to bed because it means that the screaming is going to start. I think Uncle Charlie's even invested in earplugs. But who knows? My sun might brighten up my dreams. "Sure, sure!" She waves me off, and I'm about to go up the stairs when she stops me again. "Can I just ask you something first, sweetheart?"

Well that was unexpected. I pause with one foot on the bottom step. "Sure, what is it?"

She walks up to me and takes my hands gently. Okay, what did she want to talk about? "Bella, sweetheart, do you think that maybe you and Jacob would…well, you know…?" Oh my God, somebody _please_ tell me that she is not seriously suggesting that Jacob and I are going to be something. The only thing we are being is friends, and only friends.

I frantically shake my head. "Me and Jake? No way. We're just friends. I'm still kinda, well, you know..."

She instantly pulls me into a hug. "It's okay. I don't want you to feel like I'm kinda forcing this on you." She pulls back. "But you remember Brad?"

I give her a look. "You mean the guy you dated for three years before you found out he was married with a teenage kid?"

She nods. "That's the one. I thought he was it. That he was the man I was going to marry. When I found out about his whole 'already married' thing, I was broken. I thought nobody would ever take his place, that I wouldn't be able to love again."

I nod. "Yeah I know, you watched the Notebook non-stop."

She smacks my arm. "_So_ not the point." Her face goes serious again. "But then I met Uncle Charlie. He has made my life so much better. I opened up again." She puts her hand under my chin, and lifts it a bit higher. "I just hope you eventually do the same." She leans closer. "And if you don't, your mother will kill me."

I burst into laughter. "Nice one, Aunt Sarah." I look back to the stairs. "So, can I go now?"

She nods. "Course you can. Night, Bella."

As I was getting ready for bed, I couldn't help but think about what Aunt Sarah had said. But I couldn't bear the thought of ever letting go of Edward. I could barely let go of him after Breaking Dawn, how could I let go of him in real life? I really don't care about what Jacob says in Eclipse, how I could be happy if I ever let go of Edward. Edward is mine, I am his, and I'm never letting him go. Going with her argument, she and Uncle Charlie are _meant_ for one another. I mean, one look at them, and you would have thought that they grew up together. She always brightens up whenever he comes home, he always gets happy whenever she's in the room. I might be a bit happier when I'm around Jake, but he will never make me the delirious happy I get when I'm with Edward. I just hope that I can explain that to Jake in the nicest way possible.

**Pretty short, but be glad I updated lol. JK, more will be up soon!**

**REVIEW! THANKS! KEEP COMING BACK PEOPLE!**


	8. Crashing and Lullabys

**AN: **_**"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22! Everything will be alright, if you keep me next to you! You don't know about me, but I bet you want to! Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22!" -Taylor Swift, 22**_

**This is what you get for me listening to Taylor Swift as I write **

**Anyways, It's officially July! You know what that means?**

**I'M BACK PEOPLE! THAT ALSO MEANS THAT MELODY IS BACK! WHO IS EXCITED?!**

**P.S, this will now Follow the movies a bit, as nobody has the time to go leafing through the books when they run 7 other fanfictions.**

**P.P.S, I did some editing to the past chapters regarding Embry and Erica. I decided to wait until Embry was officially a wolf to do the imprint. I think it'd be interesting to write that scene.**

**ENOUGH OF AUTHOR'S NOTES, ENJOY MELODY PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Moon, but I do own Melody Waters and Erica Dean.**

**Enjoy guys! It's great to be back!**

After figuring out how much money I had in my bank account to spare, and asking my mom if I can max out my credit card (to which she eventually agreed to, after I mentioned that it was to help me get out of my funk), I woke up early in the morning to go get the parts with Jake.

I did ask if Uncle Charlie was planning on watching some game with Billy today. And when he said no, I was sure to make the comment that he should. I figured I had to keep some things consistent with the book.

By the time I got to La Push, Billy had already left for my house. I pulled in front of the Black's house without bothering to turn off the car. Jacob jumped in the passenger side when I pushed the door wide open. "So, where to, Mr. Mechanic?"

He pulled out the crumpled list I had expected and grimaced when he looked. "We'll start at the dump first, see if we can get lucky. This could get a little expensive. Those bikes are going to need a lot of help before they'll run again."

I wave my Visa in his face. "I have worked so many odd jobs in my life. I honestly think it's because it's lead up to this moment."

"I'm talking about maybe more than a hundred dollars here."

"Jeez Jake, I was thinking like hundreds of thousands of dollars by the way you were talking about it. I promise we're covered." We got to the dump pretty fast. I didn't particularly want to slop around through a bunch of, well, crap, but if this is going to get those darn bikes up and running soon then I'm just going to have to hold my breath.

We just sort of chatted about random things even touching on 'the guy that thought he was my boyfriend'. Mike would come up again later on that stupid movie night. I didn't really feel like talking about Mike or myself much anyway. Jacob was just a normal teenager right now, and the normalcy of the stories about his friends and school almost made me miss being back home just dreaming about what it would be like to live in Twilight.

But if I wasn't here, I would have never even met the 'real' Edward. Or the 'real' Jacob. I couldn't even imagine my life now without the 'real' Alice. She has introduced me to a whole other world of fashion, one that Erica never could.

After a while, when we walking toward the Auto Parts place he told me to go to, Jacob seemed to think that it was my turn to talk. "I'm doing all the talking. Why don't you take a turn? What's going on in Forks? It has to be more exciting than La Push."

I half laugh and half scoff. "There has literally been nothing going on in Forks. I've pretty much been in zombie-mode for months because it is that boring in Forks. The majority of my friends here moved away before Christmas and I've been…well, that's not really important. The point is that your friends are totally more fun than mine. Quil and Embry are freaking hilarious! I was half-expecting them to pop up today."

"I think Quil likes you."

"Oh. Well, what's wrong with a little crush? It might be healthy." I say, but then I see Jake's eyes light up a little. Damn it, no! That gives him hope! "I mean, it shouldn't last that long. Some crushes are meant to last, others aren't. You find out that person that you have a crush on actually doesn't like you, you feel hurt. Why do you think it's called a crush? Besides, I'm not really his type. He's probably into more native girls, and younger native girls too. It might be defined as pedophile-ish." Ugh, the whole Claire imprinting thing still creeps me out a little. I'm kinda okay with it, but, I mean, she's a two year old, tell me that's not creepy.

Jacob stopped walking and stared at me mouth agape for a few minutes. "Bella, where did you get that from?

I tap my forehead. "I just know about these sorts of things, Jake." I grabbed his arm and tugged him forward again. We were going to be out all night if he stops like this repeatedly.

He started to say something, then looked down and blushed. I waited patiently as I could for him to start up again. "What kind of type do I have?" he barely choked out. Wow, embarrassed much, Jake?

I pretended to think about it for a minute, scratching my head and looking up towards the clouds, as if the clouds have the answer. "Well, for you I would go with a younger girl too. Maybe one with bronze colored hair and chocolate brown eyes, and I bet she'll have some sort of really awesome parents that may or may not kill you because of your relationship with her. I'm leaning towards the whole being murdered by her parents, though." I honestly don't think I'll kill Jake for imprinting on my baby, but who knows? I'll be a newborn. I might be unpredictable.

Once again, he stopped dead in his tracks. Did I say that last part out loud? Guess I really don't have any sort of filter. "Bella, do you realize that you are insane?" Jacob looked scared for a minute, but I think he figured I was just joking. Which I wasn't, but he won't have to know that for a while anyway.

"Oh definitely. It happens as you get older." I joke.

"That's just great. I mean, you're not that much older than me. Does that mean I'll be that crazy in a year or so?"

"Sure, I guess, but, considering the difference in the maturity between girls and boys, you are years away from being as crazy as me! I have to be like twenty years older than you because of my lack of tan-ness and my general knowledge of the entire universe around us." I say.

He narrowed his eyes at me, and suddenly my crazy outburst of his future imprint was forgotten. "Okay, but if you're going to get picky like that, you have to average in size, too. You're shorter than me, so you have to knock ten years off your total."

"I am not that much shorter than you! I am five foot eleven thank you very much. I mean, my brother is just a couple inches taller than me!" That is such a lie. My brother is _so tall, _even taller than my parents. I think him inheriting those genes wasn't fair.

Jacob countered with saying that Seth was almost as tall as I was. And we kept going like that.

By the time we came back to La Push, I had practically maxed my card out (hey who needs college) and there was a big assembly going on in Jacob's house. This was probably the dinner thing that Sarah had told me about. Since we had found practically everything for the bikes, we decided not to risk the chance of someone seeing it at my house and snuck it to his garage quickly before running towards his house.

We almost smacked straight into Uncle Charlie and Billy when we went through the kitchen. "Hey, Uncle Charlie!" I yelled the same time Jake yelled "Hey, Dad!" We both cracked up before I gave Uncle Charlie a hug and moved through the house to find Aunt Sarah and Erica. They were thrilled to see me looking so happy.

Seth was hanging out with Jacob when I went looking for him again. Waiting for the spaghetti was taking its toll on my very grumbly stomach. He looked a little happier too when he was talking to Jake. Maybe Jacob has some sort of magical powers when it comes to cheering people up. It's not just me. Of course it isn't just me. Yeah.

The super secret spaghetti recipe was absolutely amazing. It was the best Ragu I'd ever tasted actually. Jacob kept shaking his head whenever Billy would start about how the recipe had been handed down for generations, making me crack up repeatedly throughout dinner. Aunt Sarah kept looking between me and Jacob with satisfaction gleaming in her eyes. Of course, she thinks that I'm actually starting to crush on Jake, even though I totally denied it.

She couldn't be any further off. While hanging out with Jacob did make me forget about Edward temporarily, the second I was out of Jacob's presence I would feel more and more down by the second. I couldn't hear my heart scream 'Edward' with every beat when I'm be around Jake, but, seriously, I would walk out of the room and I could hear 'Edward' thumping in my ears.

So, yes, Aunt Sarah was way off base. She figured it out that night when I started screaming in my sleep again. Everyone figured it out then. There would be no more speaking about moving on to Jacob in my presence ever.

Finally after the three decades that were squished into the days that Jacob and I did homework and other things while I waited as patiently as I could for my bikes, he called. I was running down the stairs, eager to get to the phone, when I ran into Erica. She smiled teasingly. "Need the phone, Bella?" She asks teasingly.

"Erica, get out of the way." I say, and push her out of the way, literally throwing her off guard, which is really hard to do. I eagerly answer the phone. "Hello? Jake? Is that you? Is everything okay? What's going on? How are the mo—projects?" I realized I almost slipped when Uncle Charlie came walking by me. Whew, that was a close one.

"Bella," Jacob said in the stupid formal tone that I knew was all for show.

"Yes, we've established that it is, in fact, me, Bella. Now, wanna tell me what is up!" I was just a little impatient and slightly antsy.

"I believe that…we have a date," I was practically jumping up and down because I was so thrilled. I am now in possession of a working death trap! I don't think I've been this happy since…well, let's just say it's been a while.

"Really? I thought I was talking to Jacob Black, not Mike Newton. I am not going out on a date with you, Mike, for the last time!" I giggled to myself. I told Jacob about how annoying Mike had been lately, sort of dropping hints how I don't like when guys are persistently asking me out. He just responded to an open offer of ever beating up Mike if I wanted him to. The silence on the other end practically screamed 'I am not happy with that remark, Bella. You know I loathe Mike Newton, how could you ever compare me to him?' Oh yeah, I am good. "Alright, no Mike jokes. So, they're done?"

He tried to sound upset at me despite me apologizing, but I knew he was as excited as I was. "Yeah, they run and everything."

"Eeek! I'm so excited! I'm on my way right now!" I hung up and ran out before anyone could ask me where I was going. Erica tried calling to me when I ran out the door, but I didn't stop for her. I barely stopped when Jacob ran up to me when I got to his house. I ran right past him to my two waiting beautiful pieces of former scrap metal. I looked in wonder at them for a second, and then quickly turned around and gave Jacob the biggest hug a mere human like me could. "Jacob! This! Is! So! Great! You! Are! Awesome!" I say between squeezes. I quickly realized that I was probably just goading on his 'feelings' for me, so I pulled back just as fast as I grabbed him and threw my arms around my motorcycles.

"Are you ready to ride them?" Jacob asked, clearly not as shaken by my hug as I was.

"Do I loathe Mike Newton? Hell yeah I'm ready to ride them! Let's go!" I added this as an innocent afterthought, "Please."

Jacob was pretty much laughing at me the whole time he was giving me directions to the place we were going to ride my babies for the first time. I am beyond excited. Even through my excitement I noticed the four guys that were about to jump off the cliff.

"Holy shit!" I cursed, and slammed hard on the brakes, causing Jacob to pretty much bash his head on the dashboard.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, worried, when I'm the one who should probably be worried about his head. I get out of the car and walk up as far as I could before I could fall off a cliff.

"Those guys just…I mean, one of them threw himself off of that cliff and he could have died and..." Everything dawned on me. "They weren't throwing that guy off the cliff, were they? He was cliff diving." Wow, I probably look like a complete nut case right now. _And off of my cliff too_, I think to myself.

"Well, Bella, what do you expect us to do in La Push other than cliff dive? I mean, we don't have a mall, you know." I'm surprised he didn't tease about me answering my own question.

I looked back at the cliff. It was so high…and the view had to be pretty from the top (it would be nice to take pictures off of)…and the rush I would feel if I just barely stepped off of it…and…NO! I cannot be having any such thoughts about jumping off of any cliff because that would just be stupid! Edward would no doubt have some sort of cow and I would have to go running off to Volterra to save his butt, which is bad. At least, that's what I have to keep reminding myself about. "Right, sounds like fun." I say, turning back to face Jacob.

"It is fun, but most of us jump from lower down, that rock that juts out from the cliff about halfway. Those guys are insane. Probably showing off how tough they are. I mean, really, it's freezing today. That water can't feel good." Jacob says.

"Oh, I'm sure they can handle it." I muttered, thinking about the wolves forever high temperatures. I sped off before I could think about jumping from those darn cliffs anymore and also before I could annoy Jacob. I didn't want that werewolf transformation happening any sooner than planned.

"What do you know about those guys?" Jacob asked me, genuinely confused as we pile back into my truck to drive to the path again.

"I guess that they're a bunch of tough, stupid guys that rub their noses," or snouts, if you want to be specific, "in other people's business. Especially when it comes to the Cullens. I mean, really, what is the big deal? I remember when I came down here to the beach with my friends, they were really uptight about the Cullens. I was ready to punch Sam in the face, do you remember when I threw that rock at his head? It's really weird, the grudge they hold." Whoops, I went off on a bit of a rant there. Way to look normal, Bella. Jacob looked pretty angry when I was talking about them, and actually looked kind of pleased when I said that I wanted to punch Sam. "You don't like them either." I state. It's not even a question at all.

"Does it show?" Okay, Jacob isn't usually sarcastic, but he's pretty bad at it. He should let me stick to the sarcasm.

"Yes, it does. Very much so, in fact." I turned before either of us had a chance to miss it. Jacob was looking very dejected as we hopped out of my truck, which was not what I wanted right now. So, I guess I'll have to fix him, but just this once. "Hey, Jake? I want you to listen to me," I pulled him closer so he would see how serious I was actually being, "those guys, aren't really a big deal. I know that they're probably getting on your case, but just trust me when I tell you it'll all be okay in the end. Trust me, I know about these sorts of things. Older people intuition." I say, tapping the side of my head.

For some unfathomable reason, that boy just does not take reassurances the way I intended. This, which I kind of wanted to avoid, was becoming a full on therapy session. Okay, maybe that's a little strong, but still. Jacob started telling me about how the guys were called the 'protectors' of La Push and all the stuff about them watching him and Embry and how Embry is now one of them and on and on and on. I mean, I listened, of course, but I was getting really jumpy when the ten minute mark hit of me consoling him.

Finally, after we talked about seriously every detail of the situation, I shut him up when I told him, "Jake, seriously, it'll be okay! If it gets to the point of unbearable, you can come to my house and bunk with Erica. I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking the couch." And, of course, he gave me a hug, which, just to help him, I gave back. "Now, before either of us go into a full-on break down, I say we ride some bikes!" I say, throwing my hands up

I gave him my 'I want to have fun' smile, and started to pull the motorcycles off the back of my truck. He was already laughing even before I tried to lift them out. Well, at least I avoided the bad moment of him touching my hair. With that avoided, I can save the 'friends only' talk for another, less happy, day.

Or at least until I start drooling over his abdominal muscles later if I crash.

...

I stand in front of my bike, and take a deep breath. "Okay." I say, shaking out the final jitters, and get on top of my bike.

"Don't be scared." Jacob tried to condole me.

I roll my eyes at him. "I'm not. I'm totally excited and happy and I want to go fast!" I say, practically hopping up and down and almost falling over on my bike. Jake caught me before I could fall, though. Right Bella, you are supposed to fall off the bike later, not now. You fall now, you won't see the hallucination. And you don't want that. And Jesus, stop talking to yourself like you're five! And stop talking to yourself in general!

Jacob nods, and hovers his hands on top of mine. "Brake?" He asks, doing his final checks.

I quickly move my hand to where the brake was. "That one."

Jacob moves his hand on mine so that I was gripping it. Jeez, if I move my hand away, do I look like a jack ass?

Jacob avoids my gaze and I avoid his. "Clutch?" He asks.

I move my hand to the clutch and hold it. "Good." Jake comments.

"Gas." He says finally, taking his hands away. I move my hands to the gas pedal thing, and press it, revving it. Ooh, I like the sound of that!

"Ready?" He asks, but it's practically drowned out by the sound of the engine. He moves back. "Now slowly, release the clutch."

Oh man, knowing me, I'm gonna let go altogether as soon as he moves out of the way. I control myself though, and keep my same grip on the engine button thing.

And finally, I hear the thing that I've been waiting for since I brought these scrap pieces of metal to Jacob's house. "Melody."

I look over to my left hand, where Hallucination Edward's hand is hovering over it. "Stop." He says to me.

In answer, I rev the engine harder. _"Does this bother you?" _I ask innocently in my head.

Hallucination Edward growls. _"Yes." _He says.

_"Well," _I say, with a teasing smirk. _"Too bad. I'm doing this so that I can see you, you pompus jerk." _And finally, I slowly begin to let go of the clutch, sending me sailing in front of Jacob.

Okay, I have to admit, riding a motorcycle has to be the best thing ever. I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair, the feeling of fresh air invading my lungs.

I see a glimpse of Hallucination Edward, and I abruptly turn my head to the side. Because of this, I began to lose control a little. As my adrenaline grew, Hallucination Edward kept popping up everywhere, and I can't seem to look at him all the time as he jumps from spot to spot. Eventually, it all becomes too much for me, and I lose the entire control of the bike.

"Hit the brake!" Jacob yells when he sees things getting rough.

I guess I was supposed to ease into it, because I hit the brakes really fast, and I went sailing off of the bike, bumping my head hard against the rock.

Maybe two minutes after, Jacob was beside me. "I'm okay." I tried to tell him.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He asks.

"Jake, I'm fine. I want to go again." I say as I try to get up.

Jacob pushes me back down. "No, forget it. No more bikes." He says, growing with concern. His eyes wander to my forehead and he winces. "Your head..."

My head? I reach my hand up and touch my forehead, feeling something warm and sticky. When I bring my hand back, my fingers are laced with blood. "Oh my God I'm bleeding." I say in a rush.

Jacob actually chuckles. "Well, no duh, Captain Obvious."

"Hey! I'm a Captain! That makes you a part of my crew. And as your Captain, I say, please fix my forehead." I say, touching it again. My adrenaline was quickly wearing off, and I was beginning to feel a whole new level of pain.

He just chuckles again, nods, and proceeds to help stop my bleeding. And by doing that, he had to take off his shirt. And when he did, oh my God. I'm pretty sure my heart dropped. HE WAS SO HOT. His abs, dare I say, were actually as good as Taylor Lautner's!

I had to keep myself from squealing as he handed me his shirt. "Come on, I should take you to the hospital. Take this, I'll get the motorcycles. Get in the car, I'm driving."

I do as he says, still pretty much mezmerised by his chest. I press the t-shirt to my forehead as Jake went to get the bikes.

_"Melody, I don't like him." _A voice says from my right. I'm really not paying attention, I just keep staring at Jake's abs. I know Edward has some too, but he's not in front of me at the moment.

I turn to face my hallucination head on. _"If you're so jealous, why don't you just come back already? I'm certainly not stopping you."_ I say to him in my head.

Jacob had loaded my last motorcycle into my truck. "Bella? I told you to get into the truck." He says, coming up to me.

"Uh, yeah, right." I say, as Jacob leads me to the passengers side. I'm torn between paying attention to H-Edward, and Jacob's abs. I think I alternated fairly well, though.

"Uh, Jake? If we're going to the ER, can I at least go home and change so that it looks like I tripped and fell on a hammer in your garage? It's me, it'll be a likely story. I don't want Aunt Sarah finding out the real reason, because she's bound to found out about me going to the ER, from Uncle Charlie or someone else."

"Bella, you need stitches. I really don't want you to bleed out while you're changing."

"I won't! I promise I won't, I'll be quick, I swear." I promise.

"What about your Uncle? Or your Aunt, or even Erica?" He asks.

Riiight. Okay, so Uncle Charlie will probably be at work. And I think I heard Aunt Sarah mention that she was going out today. Erica will most likely be at home, but if I'm lucky, I can slip past her. "Uncle Charlie will be at work, Aunt Sarah I think is out running errands, and I think Erica mentioned something about meeting with Angela to ask her something about our English paper. Again, it's me, they'll believe anything that has to do with me tripping. Please Jake, please?"

My pleas eventually worked, and Jacob quickly dropped the bikes at his place, and drove me back to my house. When I got there, Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie's cars were gone, so that means that they're not home. If I'm lucky, I can run to my room, quickly change, and come back to the car.

I ran inside, and I heard the shower running in the bathroom. Good, Erica is busy then. I quickly run up to my room, and I actually shut the door on H-Edward. "A little privacy, please." I say to him out loud.

I quickly run around, doing my best to change while Jacob's shirt was still pressed against my head. I grab a huge t-shirt that I have so that Jake could wear it. I don't want people staring at his abs. Well, no one but me.

I manage to run out before Erica can come out of her shower. I quickly climb back into my truck, and he begins to drive again. H-Edward was sitting in the backseat the entire time, glaring daggers at Jacob, although he can't see them. That's probably a good thing.

When we got to the hospital, I handed Jake the t-shirt. "Here. Don't worry, it doesn't fit me anyways."

He takes it, but he looked reluctant to do so. Eventually he just shakes his head. "I don't need it." He says, giving it back to me.

I shove it back to him. "Put it on. We're about to go inside a hospital, dude. With people. Put on a shirt, man." Before H-Edward and I both lose it.

Jacob noticed that I couldn't entirely stop looking down at his abs, and started looking rather mischievous. "No, really, I'm not cold at all. But, you must be since you keep blushing."

I looked up quickly to see that I had been found out. I also hope that him not being cold had nothing to do with wolfiness. "Jacob Black, you put this shirt on now before…well, before I…oh, just put it on." I say, shoving the shirt to him.

"Like what you see, Bella?" He called after I got out of the car and ran to the ER doors.

I snuck a look at H-Edward to see how he was taking this. If real Edward would have been here, Jacob probably would be dead by now. H-Edward looked like he wanted to murder Jacob in a slow agonizingly painful way, just like he wanted to do to the Port Angeles creeps. "Just taking in my surroundings, Jake. It's not my fault that your eight abs are in the surrounding area." I rushed inside the ER after that. I made up the crack story about tripping and hitting my head on a hammer, which they, of course, believed easily enough. My reputation preceded me. All the nurses in town knew I was the clumsy girl who could have a second home in the ER. And I practically did. All the doctors and nurses waved to me as they passed by the waiting room. Yeah, let's just say that during my zombie months I wasn't exactly aware of my surroundings that much.

While the doctor sewed in my seven stitches, I tried so incredibly hard not to think that I was lucky that I didn't get glass embedded in my wound, like…well, like before. Every time I scrape my knee nowadays, I always check to make sure. Even as Jacob held my hand while I got my stitches, I remembered back to my birthday as Edward stood there a vast majority of the time, letting me squeeze his hand every time Carlisle pulled another piece out. I almost felt like it was him holding my hand again, but then I remembered it was Jacob. I eventually pulled my hand away from his and gripped the seat instead, though.

It was better not to lead him on anyway. He seemed to understand why I pulled away too. H-Edward even cracked a smile when I gripped the seat instead of Jacob. Other than that, H-Edward looked really concerned. He disappeared though once I dropped Jacob off.

I went into the house and dropped my keys on the kitchen table. Erica came running down the stairs. "Are you okay? Did you fall off the motorcycle?"

I push my bangs back to reveal my bandage. "Yeah."

Erica winces at the bandage. "Seven stitches?"

I nods, even though it hurt a little to do so. "Yup."

She brings her hand down. "Look, I am so sorry."

I scrunch my eyebrows together. "Why?"

"For leaving you tonight." She answers. And for the first time, I really take in what she was wearing. She was dressed really fancy.

"Got a date?" I ask.

Erica lightly blushes. "Yeah. A kid from my Art class. I needed more orange, and when I went to ask him, he ended up a pretty cool dude."

"So, think it's gonna last long?" I ask.

She laughs, but slightly shakes her head. "Probably not. I just figured, since you've been hanging out with Jake so often, you know, why not?"

It suddenly hits me that I've been a terrible best friend. I pull her into a hug. "I'm so sorry I've been neglecting you to hang out with Jake."

Erica shakes her head against my back. "Hey." She pulls back. "It's okay. If Jacob is bringing you out of your shell, then spend every waking hour with him."

I laugh. "I don't think I'd take it that far."

We both laugh for a bit, before she goes serious. "I don't have to go. I could always cancel on Alex..."

I quickly shake my head, which was probably a bad idea, considering that I now had a headache. "No, go, please. Don't let me spoil your fun. I should be resting anyways. Doctor's orders."

Erica nods. "Well, Sarah said she'd be home soon. I'll just let you hang out with her." She pauses a bit. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

I push her towards the door. "I will give you the keys to my truck, if I have to. Go, have fun. Lord knows one of us should."

Erica gives me one final hug. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" I say, squeezing her back.

"How were his abs?" She asks, sounding dead seriously.

I burst into laughter and pull away. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Well, yeah! I want to know if they're better than Taylor Lautner's." She says.

I squeal. "SO much better. And he's not even a wolf yet."

A horn honks from outside, and we both turn towards the door. Erica looks back to me. "That's my ride. Rest, okay? I'll be home soon."

I nod. "Okay. Go! Have fun! Be a teenager!" I say, waving Erica out the door. When she's gone, I lock the front door, and wonder back up to my room. Then I do what I usually do when I'm home alone.

I take out my age old stereo, plug it in, and pop in a CD. I grab Doctor, my favourite teddy bear, and throw myself onto my bed. I wait a few seconds before the stereo starts playing the CD.

Soon enough, my Lullaby was softly and sweetly flooding my ears. Sometimes I listened to Carter Burwell's version, because I think that it's gonna hurt less, but most of the time I listen to the one Edw..._he_, wrote, because it makes me remember all the good times we had.

Swirling into my head wasn't just the soft piano, but my memories of the summer. Edward buying me an ice cream cone, only for me to laugh as I made him take a bite, and he had to, because we were in public and I was causing a huge scene. Alice and Erica double teaming me and dragging me to the mall, and stupid Edward not even doing anything to help. Edward and I laughing at the movie 17 Again. Us at the park, him pushing me in a swing, and I accidently go flying off of it, and us actually managing to laugh at it. Our countless nights in my room...

_Edward was wrong_, I think to myself as I clutched my bear to me tighter, and as the tears slipped down my cheeks. _I'll never be out of his world, no matter how much he or I want to be. No matter what he thinks, I'll only ever be his._

I eventually fell asleep to the sound of the beautiful music that my ex-boyfriend had composed for me, and with the image of Edward pushing me on a swing at the park.

**So it's ending on that depressing note due to me listening to Carter Burwell's version non stop while writing the second half of the chapter. Plus, I wanted to show that no matter how happy Melody might look while she's around Jacob, or Erica, or Sarah or Charlie, on the inside, she'll always be broken. No matter what.**

**Melody's outfits on Polyvore!**

**P.S, Can I get a Hallelujah that I'm back? I'm gonna be updating this more frequently (hopefully) but when I do, the chapters will always be long, since I just want New Moon over with so we can get to the fun stuff like Eclipse and Breaking Dawn! Who's with me on that?**

**REVIEW! THANKS! KEEP COMING BACK GUYS, THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET FUN!**


	9. Jacob and Just Friends

**AN: Hey!**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Moon, just Melody Waters and Erica Dean and Sarah Dawn!**

**Enjoy!**

I was sitting with my human friends at lunch when the "huge bears" were brought up again.

"You're not the only one who's seen them. My Uncle said that they've been getting reports at the station. Like, five hikers were killed by some sort of bear." I say. "But, they can't find the bear."

Angela looked at Eric in triumph. Eric chuckled nervously. "Next time you punks doubt my girlfriend..." He said, not even finishing the threat.

After that, everyone went off into their own conversations. Eric and Angela were talking, and I turned to talk to Erica when I saw that she was talking to Jessica. Wait a second, she hates Jess! Why is she talking to her...

It dawned on me when Mike turned towards me. Oh, jeez, I am going to get her! "Hey, so I was just, wondering, if you, want to see a movie, you know, with me?"

Oh, man, I don't want to seem like a bad person. "Umm, sure. Yeah, I'll go." Curse me for being so soft!

"Cool! So, we could, uh, we could see 'Love Spelled Backwards Is Love'. I know the title kinda puts it off, but it's a romantic comedy."

"Um, if you don't mind, Mike, I'm gonna vote no on Rom-Coms." I say. I don't need any romance in my life right now. Maybe after I cliff dive, but Erica's been keeping a watch on me. Whenever I'm not with Jake, she's always with me. It's ridiculous. She thinks the moment I'm alone, I'm gonna go running to the cliffs. "What about that movie 'Face Punch'? Heard of it?" I ask.

"Yeah, well, it's an action movie. You sure you want to see it?" He asks.

"Oh yeah. I'm an action junkie, Mike, didn't you know?" I say.

Mike nods. "Okay, sure."

Time to make sure nothing happens on this date. "We should probably invite a bunch of people." I turn to my table. "Hey, you guys wanna go see 'Face Punch'?"

"Yeah! 'Face Punch'!" Eric says, then starts talking to Mike. I smile, then turn to Erica and whisper, "If you don't come I'll skewer you in your sleep."

"Fine, but I'll come after I finish work." She says with an eye roll.

"Good." I say, then we both go back to our conversations as if nothing was wrong.

...

I hate the Twilight Gods. Since _I_ made sure to invite people so Mike wouldn't try anything, I thought I'd be good. But then Jessica decided to bail on me, and Angela had the stomach flu, so Eric was taking care of her. So Mike and I were just standing there, waiting for Erica. After maybe 5 minutes, I couldn't take the awkward silence so I took my phone out and called Erica.

She picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

I walked away from Mike. "You little betrayer! Where are you? You're supposed to be here for the movie!"

"I can't go out." A phony cough from Erica. "I'm sick."

Normally, I would have responded with, 'Boo, you whore.' But this isn't the time for jokes. "Oh no, you cannot pull a Mean Girls!" I practically yell into the phone.

"I'm sorry! It's taking people longer than usual to leave the place. I don't think I'm gonna make it. I was gonna call." She said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, tell it to someone who cares." I say, rolling my eyes. As an afterthought I add, "I know where you live." And quickly hang up.

I turn back to Mike, giving him a fake smile. I quickly explain the situation, and he suggests that we just go ahead to the movie. Normally, I probably would have said no, but the look on Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie's faces when I told them I was going out to the movies made me feel horrible at the thought of going home. So I just decided to grin and bear it.

As I sat in the movie theater as the stupid movie played on, I couldn't helo but feel terrible thinking that if Jacob were here I might actually have had a good time. H-Edward would be here too, so that would be a plus.

I know it's a pretty awful thing to wish on someone, but I was kind of hoping that Mike would get sick quickly and run out. I ignored his outstretched hand that rested on the armrest next to me by quickly wrapping my arms around myself, as if I was trying to warm myself up. But being Mike Newton, he still didn't get the picture.

I sat through most of the previews missing Jacob and Edward at the same time. It was an action movie, and I didn't even like action all that much! I was debating whether or not to fall asleep when the movie started when I felt someone sit down in the seat next to me. I had my elbow rested on that armrest, so I looked over to mumble a 'sorry'.

All the guilt and pent up feelings that I was planning to pound with a rock deep down inside me with two hours of mindless gore came bursting to the surface. When I looked over to apologize, my heart dropped into my stomach at the sight of who was next to me. "Jake, what are you doing here?" I hissed at him.

He just smiled at the screen like he was here to enjoy the movie. I knew better. "Bella! What a surprise finding you here."

"How did you know I was here?" I angrily whisper. "How did you even get in here? You're too young for this movie!"

"Is there some sort of problem, Bella?" Mike leaned over, trying to look macho. It's sad, but he's still has nothing on Jacob.

I look over to Mike. "No, this is just my friend, Jacob. He decided to see a movie tonight," I say, giving Jake a glare. "Jake, this is my _friend _Mike." I say, putting as much emphasis on the word "friend" as I could. I could hear Ava laughing from behind us. I had to hold back a laugh when Mike and Jacob both flexed their muscles and shook each other's hands. Once they both settled down, I look over to Jacob. "Jake, you really shouldn't be in here. If you get caught…"

"Bella, stop worrying. I bought a ticket for one of the movies that I could get into and then snuck in here instead," He assured me. "Your uncle told me where you were, so I thought I'd surprise you. I missed you this week." Stupid puppy-dog eyes! Even in the dark, I could see him pouting.

Stupid me, for falling for it too! I gently punch him on the arm. "Jake, you _know_ I missed you too, but I just don't want you getting into trouble." I couldn't help myself being not angry at him. I probably should have been, but those stupid eyes! They're killer! If it was bad on Taylor Lautner, imagine how much worse they were on him!

"I won't get caught. Now, shut up, I want to watch this." Well, that was rude! But it _was_ our banter, so I just went back to watching the crappy movie again. It really was awful. I think we would have done better going to see New Moon, but it wasn't out anymore. I know I would have enjoyed the show more.

Well, actually, anything would have been better if I had gone by myself. After oh, maybe half an hour, not only was Mike trying to get me to hold his hand, Jacob was too. I glared at both those stupid hands, thinking that neither of them were the hand I wanted to hold. I crossed my arms over my chest again, hopign they would get the picture. Mike, as I expected, didn't, but Jacob, who I thought would have, didn't either! Jeez, guys are so stupid!

After what seemed like an eternity, Mike got really sick. "Mike, are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"No, I think I'm sick," he said, before bolting right out of the theater. Soon enough, he bolted out of the theater. I debated if I should go after him. If I didn't, he could just stay in the bathroom for the rest of the night and I could at least try to enjoy the movie.

Or I could be the good person I was raised to be and go check on him. I could also tell Jacob that I'm never going to be his girlfriend. The second thought was just what I needed to get up. I was quickly followed by Jacob. I didn't even bother trying to make him sit back down, since I already knew it would be no use. When I couldn't find Mike outside, I asked Jacob to go look in the men's room, knowing full well that I probably should have told him to check in there first.

"Oh, he's in there, all right," he rolled his eyes. "What a marshmallow." I couldn't help but laugh at that, since, well, it was true. "You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

"Yeah, okay, I'll keep an eye open," I say as we walk past the men's room.

"I feel kind of bad, though," I say, making it a point to cross my arms so that Jacob can't try to grab it. "He probably has that flu that's been going around recently." I finish as Jacob sits on a bench. I make another point to sit on the ground, so that he can't try to put his arm around me. But to my frustration, he moves down next to me, and _then_ tries to put his arm around me.

"Jake, please, don't. Don't do this." I say. Thank you, Kristen, you have me a good starting point. I get up, and sitt on the steps that were close by.

"Now, just hold on a minute, Bella. Tell me something." I looked up, which he took as a hint to go on. "You like me, right?"

"Of course I do. You're one of my best _friends_," I say. I wonder how many times I'll have to emphasize that word.

"But, better than that joker puking his guts out in there?"

I let out a laugh, but it was really shaky. I was getting more nervous by the milisecond. "Jake, I like the Master better than Mike. I like _Steven Moffat_ better than Mr. Marshmallow. And that is saying a lot."

He still kept right on with the book. "But you like me the best, right?"

Sarcasm really is my only ally in this. I think. "Well, there's my dad…and my uncle…and maybe my brother…oh, and one of my best friends, Matt, back home. Matt is just the best," I say. "But there is this one other guy…" Then I blush, suddenly thinking that I might just burst into tears right then and there, and Jake would have to comfort me, which is not helping the situation _at all_. Not just about being a horrible bitch to Jacob, but now I'm missing Edward too much for me to handle. Jacob was still smiling until I mentioned 'one other guy', then he looked sympathetic.

"Well, I was about to say that I would be annoyingly persistent, but you don't need to hear it. This is about the other one, isn't it?" Damn it, why must Jacon know me so well? He had actually noticed how I started tearing up (I didn't even have that many tears in my eyes, like, it was _barely_ noticable), because he went on without me saying something. "You don't have to talk about it."

"No, it's fine. I just can't help it, Jake. I...I loved him, I really did, and then he just left! He left just because I did something so stupid and he—he couldn't handle it!" I say, and get up off the stairs to start pacing. "Why didn't he listen to me? I was the smart one in that relationship! I had done the work to avoid…" I stopped when I say Jake trying hard not to laugh. Oops, I guess I must look crazy. I sigh, and sat back down next to a chuckling Jacob. "Sorry, I just looked insane. But, when I do things like that, it's yet _another _reason for you to stay away from me. I'm…I'm not the right girl for you, Jake. And you have no idea how much it hurts me that you like me so much."

"Bella, you don't have to worry about that. It's my choice. Let me deal with the consequences. But don't get mad at me for hanging around, okay? Because I'm not giving up. I've got loads of time."

I kick my bag to the ground. "Don't remind me," I grumbled under my breath, clearly not thinking. Everyone in this damn town must be immortal. It's _so _unfair that only the most ungrateful people get to be immortal. I mean, really, it's just teenage guys who are really good at brooding. Or annoyingly hyper short girls.

Unfortunately, Jacob picked up on my unhappy growl. "What?" He looked pretty darn confused, too.

I took another deep breath. I didn't really want to spill the whole 'you're a werewolf' thing right now. I would yell at him about it later. Like, maybe Eclipse later, if I can help it. "Jacob, there's another reason that I shouldn't be around you that doesn't have to do with my relationship issues. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you what it is. I feel like a complete idiot, but I just can't. And don't you dare give me that 'Bella, you're an idiot' look." The stupid idiot did it anyway. Jeez, why does no one ever listen to me? "Anyway, I don't care if you're going to stay around forever, but what you _have _to know, is that it'll always be him. I'll always love him; it's just something that I can't change. And it's something that I wouldn't want to. I don't want you to waste your 'loads of time' on me. Go waste them on someone else, because I'm as unattainable as they come."

Dang, this guy must be _really _hung up on me. He won't give up! I practically spelled it out to him that I was still hopelessly in love with my not-really-ex boyfriend, and he _still_ doesn't care. "Bella, it's what I want to do, as long as you still like to be with me."

"Jake, of course I like hanging around you, but I also don't want you getting anymore ideas." And I also don't want you to turn into a werewolf!

"Hey, I can live with that. I'll just have to keep my creativity to a minimum."

"You better." I tried my best at looking stern, but I was still almost crying about Edward so it looked pretty stupid. A crying stern girl, that's me. It's no wonder that Jacob loves me.

Out of nowhere, he grabbed my hand. He'd tried before, of course, but I usually never let him. This time, he wouldn't let me go. "This doesn't really bother you, does it?"

"The hand holding thing doesn't bother me, it's the fact that I keep picturing someone else holding my hand that does. It's not fair to you."

"Bella, I don't care. I really don't. And I know that you don't care what that guy in the bathroom thinks. So, what's the problem?"

"You don't get it," I say, trying to pull my hand away again, but he still wouldn't let me. "I'm the problem. Me, it's all me. I know that whole 'it's not you, it's me' thing is crap, but it's true. I'm the one holding you back, but even though I'm trying, you don't seem to listen to me."

"Well," he gripped my hand even tighter, "That's my problem, isn't it?"

I gave him a small smile. I gave up trying to tug away my hand anymore. "No Jake, what you don't understand is that it's still my problem, but at least you know how I feel and I know how stupid and persistent you are. Everything's out in the open."

"It sure is. The pin's out of the grenade for me, now, eh?"

"Well, don't spin out of control like I did, alright? Just don't try to kiss me anytime soon, deal?" I was feeling a little better now, but it helped everything to joke along with him.

"Deal," He agreed with a laugh of his own. "That's a funny scar you've got there. How did that happen?"

"It's nothing," I say, brushing it off like Bella did. I didn't want him freaking out.

His face grows a little nervous, and he says, "Bella?"

I nod, gesturing for him to continue. "There's something else I want to tell you…but I think it's going to sound kind of corny."

"Don't worry, corny isn't exactly new for me."

He smiled back at me. "It's just that, I know how you're unhappy a lot. And, maybe it doesn't help anything, but I wanted you to know that I'm always here. I won't ever let you down—I promise that you can always count on me. Wow, that does sound corny. But you know that, right? That I would never, ever hurt you?"

"I know. Of course I know. I trust you." We sat there in comfortable silence, until the men's room door opens, and I turn towards it. "Oh, God, Mike!" He came running out of the bathroom looking almost as pale as a vampire.

"Do you mind leaving early?" Mike asks.

To my horror, Jacob turned around and gave Mike a glare, who just shrugs. "What? I was feeling sick before the movie," He said slowly to Jake.

Jacob just continued to glare at him, and Mike asks, "What is your problem?"

"Right now, _you're_ my problem. Feeling sick? Maybe you need to go to the hospital." Jake said with gritted teeth. He suddenly gets up and starts for Mike. "You want me to put you in the hospital?"

Oh man, was I gonna have to start that whole "Stop, don't fight" thing early? I get up, and grab him by his huge arm. "Jake! Don't!" I say, digging my heels into the ground.

As soon as I touch his arm, I feel like my hand's on fire. OH CRAP NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS WASN'T FAIR! "You are on fire, Jake!" I exclaim. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I don't know what's happening," He said slowly. "I have to go." And with that, he started walking away.

"Jake, wait!" I call, following him. I grab him by the arm again, wincing at how much hotter he had gotten.

"What, Bella?" He practically growled. I instantly dropped his arm, and backed away slightly. No need to aggravate a dog. "Are you sure you don't need a ride? I think you're getting sick, you can't drive."

"Bella, I said I was _fine,_" He said, and then stormed off.

I'm rubbing my fingers against my temples when Mike catches up to me. "What's his problem?"

I try not to beat Mike up when I turn towards him. "I think he's sick. And you are too, Mike, you should go home."

He nods, and we part ways. I quickly drive home, and walk into the house. Aunt Sarah turns around on the couch when I pass by the living room. "Why are you early? Movie doesn't end for another," She quickly checks her watch. "Hour."

I walk into the kitchen, and she follows me. "Mike got sick," I answer as I pour myself a glass of water.

"Just Mike? What about all those other people you told me you invited?"

"They all bailed," I say, taking a sip of the water. "Where's Erica?"

"She went with your Uncle to get some dinner. I haven't grocery shopped at all this week," She said, rubbing her face.

"Uh-huh," I say distractedly, staring at my phone. Should I call Jake? Should I not?

"Expecting a call?" Sarah asks.

I snap back into focus. "Oh, um, no. I was thinking of calling someone."

"Oh. Well, I'm watching reruns of _Friends_ if you want to join me," She says.

I nod. Anything to keep my distracted.

I was just going to go and see him tomorrow. Damn all the calls and messages. I wanted to see someone, so I was gonna do it.

All of those plans went down the drain at about 4:30 AM, along with all the contents of my stomach. I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to catch Mike's flu too. I completely regret going to that movie even more now.

Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie wanted me to go back to my room, and just put buckets around my bed, but I had insisted that, and I quote, that they should just, "Leave me here to die."

Yeah, I get melodramatic when I get sick.

I got Erica to call the Newtons and let them know that I wasn't going into work, and she wanted to take care of me, but I had insisted that I didn't want her to get sick.

After the twenty-four hours were up, I took a shower, changed, and right away dialed the Black's home number.

Somebody answered, but I almost couldn't place who it was until I realized it would be Jake. "Hello?" Oh, yeah, he's definitely hurting today. Poor guy!

"Jake! I knew you were sick! You sound awful!"

"I _feel _awful."

"Oh jeez, Jake, I'm so sorry. This is completely my fault."

"No, Bella, it isn't. Don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is! If you hadn't come to find me, then you wouldn't have gotten exposed to everything. Listen, I'm coming down there. I'll bring chicken soup or something to help you feel better."

"No, you can't come here."

"Jake, I've already been sick, I can't catch anything again." I try to insist.

"I'll call you when I can. I'll let you know when you can come down again. But, listen, I've got to go."

"Okay, but Jake—"

"Wait for me to call."

"Jake!" I yelled into the phone when I realized he hung up on me. "Stupid dog!" I shout as I slam the reciever down to base. I cross my arms, extremely grumpy.

Wow. I never thought I'd be _grumpy_ without Jacob. Damn, these are gonna be another hard couple days.

**TBC...**

**Again, SUPER SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I will hopefully *crosses fingers* finish this soon! Just, get passed New Moon.**

**Melody's outfits on Polyvore!**

**REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	10. Werewolves and Laurent

**AN: Hey!**

**I'm having fun with this again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Moon, just Melody Waters and Erica Dean and Sarah Dawn!**

**Enjoy!**

Every time I called the Black's, Billy always made this vague excuse on why Jacob can never come to the phone. I left like a zillion voice mails, but nothing was ever answered back.

I unknowingly started going back into my "zombie" state. Erica mentioned it once, and I had been trying to snap out of it since. But I guess I was more lost without Jake than I thought.

And I _really_ hated it.

I tried calling again one day where Aunt Sarah had taken Erica to a Doctor's appointment, and Uncle Charlie and Harry Clearwater were gonna be going fishing. Since every time I've been calling I've been getting the voicemail, I was thrown off guard when someone actually answered. I crossed my fingers that it'd be Jake, but I knew not to have high expectations. And I was right not to, because it was Billy that answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh, hi Billy! It's Bella. I was just calling to check on Jake. I was thinking of dropping by later-"

"I'm sorry, Bella," Billy interrupted. "He's not in right now."

Of course he isn't. "Does that mean he's feeling better?"

"Yes," Billy said, but hesistated one second too late. "Turns out it wasn't mono. Just some other virus."

"Oh. So where is he?" I ask.

"He's giving some of his friends a ride to Port Angeles. I think they're catching a double feature or something. They'll be gone the whole day."

"Oh goodie, I love movies. Which one are they seeing? Thinking of surprising him, you know, just like he did to me?" I ask. I needed to get something out of him. He hesistated for a bit. . "He's out in the woods, isn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella," Billy all but hisses. "I'll be sure to let Jacob know you called. Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Billy," I say, although he had already hung up. I groan, and put the phone back on it's reciever.

Uncle Charlie came downstairs, and his eyes grow concerned at the sight of me at the phone, we're I've been for pretty much the whole week. He, surprisingly, was probably the most worried about me. I don't know why, because he has Aunt Sarah to deal with the "Boy" stuff.

"Something wrong, Bells?" He asks me.

"No," I say, quickly lying. "Jacob's feeling better. Turns out it wasn't mono after all, it was some other virus."

"Is he coming here, or are you going there?" He asks absentmindedly, looking in the fridge.

"Neither, actually. He's going out with some other friends," I answer, just as Uncle Charlie comes back out of the fridge with a package of cheese slices. "A little early for lunch, don't you think?"

"I'm just packing something to take out to the river."

"Going fishing?" I ask.

"Well, Harry called, and it's not raining," He said, taking out more food. He suddenly stopped, as if he remembered something. "Do you want me to stay in with you, since Jake's out?"

"No!" I say quickly. "I mean, Erica and Aunt Sarah should be home soon, I can just do something with them. Do something productive. Lord knows someone ought to."

"If you're sure..." Uncle Charlie started.

"I'm positive, Uncle Charlie. Go have fun," I say, a bright smile on my face.

He smiles too. "Okay, I'll be on my way out."

"Hey, Uncle Charlie?" I ask, stopping him moving to the front door. He nods, gesturing for me to continue. "Be careful."

"Always am," Charlie said, giving me a kiss on the head.

A couple minutes after he leaves, I grab my cell phone, my jacket, and car keys. I couldn't stay in this house. Staying here would make me tempted to go listen to Carter Burwell's version of Bella's Lullaby, or worse, make me want to listen to mine. A car ride was just what I needed, and since it wasn't raining, it would be safe.

Since I had music on my phone, I pulled headphones in, and started driving. I got so lost into the music, that I wasn't paying attention on where I was driving. I started to get onto a dirt road, and felt little bumps underneath the tires. I ignored it as I continued to drive to my unknown destination.

"_'Cause an empty room, can be so loud, Theres too many tears to drown them out. So hold on, hold on,_" I sang along quietly.

I took out one of my earphones when I see where exactly I've driven myself. I look around, and see familiar woods. I've seen these woods thousands of times when I came here over the summer.

I subconcsiously driven myself to the Cullen's house.

I would have saved myself the heartbreak, but I'm a masochist, so I drove on and parked in the driveway. I slowly get out of the car, and walk up the driveway. I'm too busy soaking it all in that I accidentally trip. When I look down, I see that I had tripped over the exact same crack, the one that started my troubles.

I stomped on it, cursing it out, then stopped after about a minute, knowing that it didn't do any good. What's done was done.

I used a hair pin to actually get into the house. I took one step in, and a shiver ran down my spine at the memory of walking into this house everyday, as if I lived here.

I walked into the living room, and my heart clenched even worse. I can still see the faint outline where their huge tv used to be, the one where we all watched the first Twilight movie. All my memories from the summer, all the memories that I did my hardest to lock away, to surpress, came flooding to the surface. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stiffle a sob.

I kept walking. I went from the kitchen, to the bathroom, to Carlisle's study. Finally, I stopped at one bedroom.

My hand gently turned the doorknob, and I carefully walked in. All the shelves in his room were bare, not even showing a hint that someone used to live here. I let my hands run along the walls, and I had gone along the whole room before I stopped at where his bed chair used to be. I took one look at where it used to be, and I broke down. I fell to the spot, and started sobbing. I knew it was a bad idea to come here!

But I needed something to keep me alive. Without Jacob to distract me, I had nothing to do but remember him.

I heard someone calling from the living room. "Is someone here? Hello? Carlisle? Esme? Anyone?"

Okay, I avoided the meadow for a reason. And that reason suddenly came to me in the middle of the Cullen's home. "Laurent?" Shit! NO!

I didn't have any vampires on call, so I was on my own. I quickly run down to the living room. I didn't want him to do any investiagtions upstairs. It was, in fact, Laurent standing there, a look of mild surprise on his face. "I didn't expect to see you here," he said.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? I am dating one of the Cullens, so it would make sense if I was here. You, on the other hand, should be in Alaska with the Denali's, if I'm not mistaken." He started walking casually towards me on the staircase. I came down, but stopped and leaned against the rail on the bottom step.

"You're right, I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't...When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on."

I waited for H-Edward to come out. Any second now would be great, H-Edward! "What? Of course not!" I say, lying. Lying is my best offense right now. "They're just in and out a lot. Alice is supposed to be coming back in a few days," Which should be true, if I cliff dive.

Laurent just kept grinning that all-knowing grin at me. "And the others?" Hallucination Edward finally did pop up. He was glancing worriedly between me and Laurent. I just wish it was real Edward. I would have run to him and into his arms.

But since he wasn't, I had to defend myself. Again, I wish these were Vampire Diaries vampires, that I could just stake and be done with it. "Carlisle's at work, and Esme went to a home decorater's store. Emmett and Rosalie, is God knows where. Jasper went with Alice for a short vacation. Like I said, they should be along in a few days." H-Edward glared at me for my lame lie.

Laurent started circling me all of a sudden. He wasn't buying into my bluff at all. "And what about your Edward?"

"He's around somewhere. I think went hunting a while ago, so he should be on his way back. I should go get him," I say, and moved towards the front door. I try to make it look like I was watching out for them.

_"You suck at lying, Melody," _H-Edward said to me.

_"Help me, then!" _I snap in my head. I turned around to find that Laurent had moved about an inch closer to me.

"It smells like the house has been vacant for a while..."

"It was. There was a bug problem, and they've been too busy to call an exterminator."

_"Lie better!"_ He snapped.

"I should let Edward know you're here. He's still really freaked out over the whole 'James' thing." I say.

"Is he really?" He nodded, but I could tell that he didn't believe me. I pulled out my phone, and pretend to call Edward. I waited a bit, and pretend that he hadn't answered, so I sent him a pretend text.

Keep him talking, Bella, that's your best offense. "So how are things with the Denalis?" I ask.

"Good. I like Tanya very much, and her sister Irina even more...I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoy the advantages, the novelty of it. But the restrictions are difficult for me...I'm surprised any of them can keep it up for long," He said. "Sometimes I cheat."

"Cheat?" I say, my voice higher and squeakier than I'd like. "That's not good, Laurent. Especially around here. There are some people around here that take action when that sort of thing happens."

_"Good, Melody. Keep talking about the legends," _H-Edward instructed.

"Really?" He looked kinda mystified. "Is that why the Cullens left?"

"They didn't leave!" I say, my teeth clenched slightly. "And no, the Cullens and the Quileutes get alone fine, as long as no one dies from vampire snacking around here. I've actually grown fairly close to one, and he tells me that they're not too happy right now with one particular vampire. A redhed, maybe you've heard of her?" Laurent's eyes light up. "Apparently she's been causing some trouble lately. Is Victoria around?"

Laurent looked a little worried about the non-human Quileutes, although he still doesn't know what they are. "Yes. I actually came here as a favour to her." He made a face, like he came up with a plan. Oh dear God. "She won't be happy with this."

"With what?" I ask uneasily. I wanted to make a run for my truck, but sadly, the tank would never outrun a vampire.

He smirked. "About me killing you."

Since I was right beside the door, I took a step backwards, towards outside. I did my best to keep my legs still.

"She wanted to save that part for herself," He carried on. "She's sort of...put out with you."

"I can't see why," I say, a bit weakly. "I'm an absolute delight."

"I know, it seemed a little backward to me too," He said. "But James was her mate, and Edward killed him."

"So she's going to kill me, because I'm Edward's mate? Makes sense, but if you kill me, Edward would be even worse than Victoria. Plus, my best friend is a werewolf, and can tear you to shreds in two seconds," I say. Okay, so I got a little ballsy, can you blame me? If I'm gonna die, I want my last words to be epic.

"I'm not one for threats, Bella. I would be careful, if I was in your situation. Besides, I wasn't planning on killing you here. I don't want to ruin Mrs. Cullen's acute decorating style with blood."

I didn't expect what happened next. Laurent scooped me up faster than Edwatd ever did, and started running with me. I had no idea where we were going, but I screamed and thrashed as best as I could. I screamed until my throat was raw. I actually called out a name. "Jacob!" Werewolf hearing was as acute as vampire hearing, wasn't it?

We were surrounded by trees when he finally came to a stop. He put me down so that my back was faced him.

"What, you thought it would be more beautiful if you killed me around flowers?" I ask sarcastically.

_"Do something!" _H-Edward hissed. _"_Say_ something!"_

"He'll know it was you, you won't get away with it," I say.

"And why not?" He asked. "The scent will wash away with the next rain. No one will find your body-you'll simply go missing, like so many, many, other humans. There's no reason for Edward to think of me, if he cares enough to investigate. This is nothing personal, let me assure you, Bella. Just thirst."

"You underestimate the power of family, Laurent." There is no way my parents or brother and sister or Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie would _ever_ stop looking for my body.

"Do I?" He asked, his head slightly tilted. "Look at it this way. You're very lucky I was the one to find you."

I roll my eyes. Even seconds away from death, I was still sarcastic. "Am I, now?"

"Yes," he assured me, taking another step closer. "I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. I'll lie to Victoria about this, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..." He shook his head, almost in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this."

I know what happens next, so I maliciously smirk. "But I know what she has planned for me, Laurent. It's what you don't know is planned for you. If you knew..." I shook my head in the same way he had. "You'd so regret coming here."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

I just shake my head. "Tell me Laurent, are you a dog person?"

Just as the words left my mouth, he looked behind my head. "I don't believe it," he said, in a voice so low I almost didn't catch it.

I followed his gaze, looking behind me just as Laurent takes a step back. A huge, black shape came out of the trees. Quiet as a mouse, but blended right into the background. Just like in the movie, it was enormous—though it looked much bigger, length, height, and muscle wise.

_"Don't move an inch," _H-Edward's voice instructed.

Laurent was backing toward the edge of the trees, terrified. My smug grin grew even bigger. "Goodbye, Laurent. Be sure to give James my best."

Suddenly, Sam wasn't alone, causing my relief to grow even more. One of them deep gray, the other one brown, although the others weren't as tall as Sam. The gray wolf came through the trees only a few feet from me, its eyes locked on Laurent.

Two more came out, finishing the V form that the wolves already out had started to form. The last one, the one with rusty coloured fur, was the last to come out, so it was the closest to me.

I look towards it, and say, "Hello, Jacob."

At the sound of his name, Wolf Jacob looked towards me, and through his deep brown (no seriously it was almost black) eyes, I knew he was surprised. I lift a shoulder. "Long time, no see."

A growl from Sam caused Wolf Jake to whip his head around, back toward Laurent.

Laurent was staring at them, clearly terrified for his life. Just like in the book, he took off running towards the forest.

And, just like in the books, the wolves went after him. Jake though, hesitated for a few seconds, looking behind to me. I make a gesture for him to follow them. "Go. They need you."

He looked reluctant, but he took off too. I waited until they were gone, and then I ran to my truck, quickly getting inside, and starting the engine.

I can't believe I just told him that I knew he was a wolf! It was a split second decision, I guess. All I know was that what's done was done.

I started driving home. The wolves would be done with Laurent soon, and I think that Jake would most likely come right after me, trying to get answers out from me.

It was pretty much dark when I got back. I guess I was sitting in Edward's room longer than I thought I was. That was not a good sign.

Uncle Charlie and Aunt Sarah's car's were both in the driveway, meaning the whole family was home. I came into the house, and saw Sarah and Charlie watching TV. They turned at the sound of me coming in.

"Bella? Where were you?" Aunt Sarah asks.

"I went for a drive," I say, shrugging my jacket off. "Where's Erica?"

"Upstairs. Dinner's in the oven, it should be ready soon," Aunt Sarah says.

"Yeah, okay," I say absentmindedly, running upstairs into Erica's room. She was sitting on her bed with a book when I walked in. I must have had a clearly bewildered look on her face, because she asked, "What happened?"

"Laurent...Jacob...wolves," I say, a little out of breath at how fast I had run.

"You went to the meadow?" She asked, then slapped me upside the head. "What were you thinking?"

"First of all, OW!" I say, putting my hand to my head. My stitches had just began to fall out. "And no, I didn't go to the meadow. I accidentally drove to the Cullens house, where I saw Laurent, who took me to the meadow to kill me, but the wolves saved me."

She crosses her arms. "How do you accidentally drive somewhere?"

"Hey, I wasn't paying attention to where I was driving!" I say, falling on her bed.

"Charlie need to revoke your license if you're not paying attention on the road," She said, falling next to me. "What else happened?"

I look over to her. "Jacob knows that I know he's a wolf."

"What?" She asks. "What are you going to do?"

I shrug. "Don't know yet. But I do know that he's probably going to be too 'busy' for me for a couple days, so I can figure something out then."

"Hey, I have a question," she says, sitting up. "If you went to the Cullen house, why didn't you just come back home?"

Because I was too broken. Because I needed the ghost of my boyfriend. Because I was a stupid ass masochist who's heart was broken by her jerk vampire boyfriend, but I was still in love with him. No matter what I did, no matter who I met, I'd only be in love with Edward Cullen. Forever.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, but Aunt Sarah's voice came up the stairs. "Girls! Dinner time!"

I look from the door to Erica. "We should go," I say, grateful that I didn't have to answer the question.

I guess I must have gotten up too eagerly and quickly, because Erica gave me a look like she knew something was wrong when I went to the Cullen house today. Sadly, my best friend could see right through me. She just wasn't going to question me. She probably knew that I was just going to end up crying, which I'll probably do tonight when I go to sleep.

Just another night with Melody Waters.

**TBC...**

**Yay for more chapters!**

**Not much to say, really.**

**Melody's outfits on Polyvore!**

**REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
